Mimic Me
by Imitation1
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be kind. There's a new character in the death note plot who goes by Mimic, the last of the first successors. Rest of summary inside :) ps I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR IT'S CHARACTERS just my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that the first generation at Whammys was a failure, there were 18 subjects in total 10 of which killed themselves the rest either disappeared or turned against their original purpose, well all but one. Mimic. She managed to fade into the background of everyday life; seen but never noticed, that is until the Kira case.

Mimic looked out of the taxi's window and sighed, she flew into Japan that morning with the knowledge that both Kira and L were preparing to fight it out, to see who was the better person. Personally, Mimic never much liked L, he was willing to sacrifice peoples rights and lives just to get results but that wasn't really any different than Kira. "Some justice." she muttered as the taxi pulled up outside of her apartment.

Mimic, never liked the idea of having to switch locations when working on cases, so she didn't, then again no one ever realised she was working on a case. She'd solved hundreds but whoever she would pass the findings on to were given instructions that they were to take the credit, no one had ever disagreed. Her apartment was small a single bedroom, a kitchen and a small living area. She set her suitcase down and began unpacking, after arranging her clothes in the wardrobe she stood back and smiled "Now lets see what Kira has been up to." She muttered flicking the television on.


	2. Chapter 2

Light stared at the television and at the hunched form of Lind L Tailor, "It could have been fun L, if only you'd been a little smarter." At that his television switched to a large L and a encrypted voice spoke out "I am L." Light blanched he just killed L... hadn't he?

* * *

Mimic was watching the television "Way to go L, kill someone else... I suppose that means that my assumptions were correct though, both L and Kira are here in Japan, and L has the cooperation of the police, that'll make getting information in more difficult for me, I suppose." She sighed, this was the reason she never took popular cases; L would be working on them and there was no way she wanted to see him or alert him to her presence. She took out her laptop and opened the protected files labelled 'Kira' and updated them, checking the knowledge she'd gained so far. "Judging by the times of death Kira could be a student... or maybe a teacher, though taking into account his childish reaction to L's ploy and the naïve concept of justice he is much more likely to be a student." Mimic smiled wondering if L had gotten this far yet but shook her head knowing that he would of taken everything into account, well everything except her. She stretched and continued trailing for her information checking and somewhat hoping that a vital piece of information would jump out, none did.

*knock, knock* Mimic's head shot towards the door, she shut down the laptop and got up. "Who would that be?" she thought out loud, she doubted that in this neighbourhood someone would say hello to a new neighbour but she didn't see any reason to be suspicious. She opened the door an inch to reveal a young woman with brown hair no older than 18, peering out Mimic smiled "Yes?"

The woman smiled back "Your new aren't you? My name's Cassey I live next door." the woman's bubbly demeanour would almost certainly annoy Mimic if she were to spend time with her.

"Ah, well, hi. I don't mean to be rude but I'm really busy unpacking so..." Mimic went to shut the door but the young woman stopped her. "Was there something you wanted?" Mimic asked wondering why this woman was being so persistent.

The woman frowned "You didn't tell me your name and I was going to give you these cupcakes.." she lifted a plate of iced cupcakes that until now had gone unnoticed "I mean I understand if you are busy" the girl added quickly smiling once again.

"You can call me Misty and I'm sorry but I don't really like cupcakes. Perhaps we can talk another time though, when I'm not unpacking." To be honest Mimic was hoping this woman would just leave and not come back.

The woman nodded happily "Well, bye Misty" she cheered merrily before skipping down to her own apartment.

Mimic shut the door and one thought crossed her mind, that woman will be back, and with that she shuddered "Oh, how happy people annoy me so."

Mimic returned to her position on the couch and crossed her legs, glancing at the abandoned laptop she knew there would be no more progression in the case tonight.

* * *

"Well, L, it seems your plan worked." Matsuda commented happily.

The computer didn't respond, his plan had worked yes, now he knew without a doubt that Kira was in Japan and that he would require a face or a name to kill, perhaps even both.

L continued to watch the detectives working giving input when he thought it was necessary but mostly he was thinking and planning for all the possibilities. He noticed some discussion going on about why Kira was killing at the same times every day bar weekends and holidays. "Perhaps he is a student." L supplied.

The chief nodded in thought "I would not like to think that sir, to think someone so young could kill so easily is... worrying, it could just as easily be a teacher." Some other detectives muttered in agreement.

L knew that despite the chiefs input the possibility of Kira being a student would still be filed away just in case, he also knew that it was much more likely Kira was a student but he could not be bothered to explain it to the detectives. At that he stood up and wandered to the kitchen for something sweet or filled with caffeine anything to keep him awake so his mind would not wonder; wonder away from the case to the death of his parents, his successors. At this time L knew that all the original successors had well... failed, he pushed the thought from his mind and refocused on Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

Mimic groaned as her alarm began to sat up and glared at the offending object before reaching to her bedside table to switch it off. She ran a hand through her hair and grimaced "Evidently I need a shower." She stood up and stumbled to the shower, switching it on and waiting for it to warm up she brushed her teeth. As she stepped into the shower her stomach gave a low growl. "Some genius I am, I forgot to bring food." she frowned and continued getting ready. Once she was dressed her stomach gave another growl as a reminder that it required food.

"Hey Misty!" Mimic turned to see Cassey and waved in acknowledgment "Where are you off to?" Cassey asked jogging to catch up to Mimic who was halfway out of the building.

"Supermarket." Mimic shrugged.

"Oh, really? Me too! We can go together." Cassey practically jumped on Mimic who was currently wondering why this girl was so loud and happy.

"Well, I suppose..." Mimic cringed not wanting to hurt Cassey's feelings but at the same time searching for anyway to get away.

"Er, Misty the supermarkets this way." Cassey laughed pulling Mimic in the direction of the supermarket. Mimic sighed and allowed herself to be dragged along.

Mimic smiled as she entered the supermarket, she could definitely lose Cassey in here and say she had gotten lost. "I'm going to go get some food I'll meet you here when I'm done." Cassey nodded and went to find some new clothes. Mimic moved fast, grabbed the basic supplies any kitchen needs and paid at the counter. Exiting the supermarket she sighed in relief before starting back towards the apartments.

Back at the apartment Mimic set the food down and made herself some jam on toast "Lets see what Kira is up to today." She smiled as she glanced at the news headlines "Well that's different. Kira seems to have broken his routine, I wonder why?"

* * *

L continued to watch the detectives through the computer, he knew that somehow information about Kira had been leaked. He chewed the pad of his thumb in thought, perhaps it would be wise to enlist the FBI they could keep an eye on the detectives families... but if the detectives find out they will surely be outraged... L sighed he knew there was no choice and decided to inform Watari to make the calls later on.

* * *

Mimic added this new information to her laptop when there was a knock at the door. She sighed guessing it was Cassey, she wasn't wrong.

"Hey Misty, I think we must of missed each other earlier or something but what I wanted to say was, well my brother Matsuda is coming over later and I wondered if you'd like to come too, we're having steak." Mimic smiled, damn he love of steak.

"Yeah that'd be great. Wait, why is your brother coming around?" Mimic tilted her head.

"Oh it's my birthday!" Cassey supplied cheerily.

"Your birthday?!" Mimic started to feel bad about ditching her earlier and only planning to use her for some food. "Wait right there." Mimic turned round and checked through her drawers and pulled out what she was looking for, an old necklace she had since Whammy's it had belonged to Copy the third successor and closest friend, and so had an old English C on the chain. She picked it up and smiled thinking it was about time someone wore it again. She returned to the door and passed Cassey the chain "Here, you can have this. Happy birthday"

Cassey's eyes seemed to actually sparkle for a second "Really? Wow! It's so pretty." Mimic just smiled. "You can come over at six." Cassey smiled again and disappeared down the corridor.

Mimic frowned as she shut the door "It would appear I have made a friend." She laughed slightly at the idea, after ten years of watching people she grew up with turn insane and kill themselves or others she supposed having a friend could be interesting though she wished it was someone less bubbly. She decided to check the news for anything Kira related and was surprised to find that the each hour that had passed so did another criminal "It's almost as if Kira is retaliating to something." she muttered sinking into thought. She turned back to see check the time and noticed she had spent nearly an hour thinking and it was half five, she got up and quickly changed her clothes to an almost identical pair only in different colours.

She stood outside Cassey's door and knocked, she heard Cassey inside talking to someone and guessed her brother must already have arrived. "Hi Misty, come on in." Cassey cheerily answered the door and led Mimic inside. "Matsuda, this is my new friend Misty." The man in front of her blushed slightly and extended his hand which Mimic eyed warily before relenting. "Matsu is a detective isn't that cool!" Cassey announced proudly before remembering something and dashing into the kitchen.

Mimic smiled she may have just found a way to aid the Kira investigation "A detective? What case are you working on?"

Matsuda laughed uneasily "I don't think we're supposed to tell people."

Mimic's smile widened "So the Kira case then." Matsuda's eyes widened in shock.

At that moment Cassey came prancing into the room "Dinner is served." She exclaimed adding a dramatic bow as she placed the plates down, Mimic started eating immediately but Matsuda stared for a few minutes. "Matsu stop staring and eat." Matsuda turned to his younger sister and frowned.

"Cassey did you by any chance tell Misty about my job?" Matsuda asked.

Cassey frowned back "No, why?"

Mimic put her fork down "Because I guessed he was working on the Kira case, and Matsuda I would give your sister more credit she isn't an idiot. Furthermore if you don't want people to know don't look like you're about to be run over if they suggest it." Mimic added a smile, she wasn't intentionally being mean it was just natural.

"Wow, you must be really smart to figure that out Misty." Cassey laughed lightly "Isn't she Matsuda?" Matsuda just nodded still unsure of what to do.

"Yeah I suppose she is but you know you can't tell anyone." Matsuda eventually said.

"Naturally." She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rest of the night proceeded quietly Mimic learned Matsuda was very similar to his sister in some aspects they both were very happy but Matsuda was much quicker to become unnerved. Mimic also learned that Cassey was preparing to go to TOHO university and was sitting the exams in a few weeks, she like her brother hoped to join the police force and much to Mimics relief they both disliked Kira greatly and that Cassey could cook quite well, especially when it came down to cakes.

Mimic stretched and yawned "I think, I better go back to my place and sleep. Sorry about earlier Matsuda, trust me I won't tell anyone." Matsuda nodded and Cassey jumped up to show Mimic the way out.

"Thanks for coming over tonight, it was fun." Cassey said as she opened the door.

Mimic nodded "Yeah, perhaps we should do this again another time, and maybe then I won't startle your brother like that."

Cassey nodded and agreed before shutting the door. Mimic tilted her head smiling, now not only has she got a new friend she has a way into the Kira investigation. She walked back to her own apartment and slid under the covers on her bed, oh what fun she will have now plotting a way to use Matsuda for information that wasn't available to the public and in return she would be able to aid in stopping Kira.

* * *

Light was 'studying' in his room and couldn't help but laugh his plans were working perfectly after the first day of Kira's sudden killing outburst the police were stuck once again, no more leads and he knew that because of this outburst L would have no choice but to place the current detectives under investigation and when the task force finds out they will ultimately turn against L.

"Hyuk, your plans are going well then?" Ryuk asked.

Light laughed even harder "Ryuk they are going perfectly, in fact it's only a matter of time before L fails."

"Humans are so... entertaining." Ryuk muttered to himself before biting into an apple.

* * *

Mimic was busy planning over the next few days, she would have to get Matsuda alone for her plan to work and that would only appear suspicious to Cassey. Furthermore Kira's killings seem to be calming down and returning to their original pattern but Mimic still couldn't figure out why. "I need access to the case files." she sighed, she knew one way to get Matsuda alone without raising Cassey's suspicions but it was not a path she particularly wanted to take.

*knock, knock* Mimic sighed again, that would be Cassey. "Come on in." She called as she shut her laptop down.

"Hey Misty, I was wondering why I haven't seen you in a couple days." Cassey said as she walked in realising this was the first time she had been in 'Mistys' apartment and was shocked at the bare necessities.

"Oh, I've been working and thinking." Mimic said standing up "Coffee?" Cassey nodded.

"So, what have you been thinking about?" She asked before sitting down on the couch. Mimic tilted her head, and poured the hot water into two mugs, this would be an opportune moment to get close to Matsuda but she really didn't want to take that route; it was underhanded and embarrassing.

"Did you say two sugars?" she called in, ignoring the question completely.

"Yes, please and no milk!" Cassey called back merrily, seemingly having missed the sudden topic change.

Mimic was glad the diversion had changed though if Cassey really wanted to become a successful police woman she'd need to learn to pick up on things like that. "Basic Kinesics." she muttered as she picked up the mugs and walked back into the living area. "There you go, now what's bothering you?"

Cassey looked up from the mug before taking a sip. "What gave me away?"

Mimic smiled "You were rather subdued when you came in... well for you anyway." she laughed lightly and set her cup down. "So what is wrong?"

Cassey brought her mug to her lips and took a sip before grimacing "Well, for one this coffee is too sweet."

Mimic frowned "That must be mine then, I have six sugars... helps me think."

Cassey laughed half heartedly and passed her the mug "Secondly, I think I'm being followed."

Mimic took a sip of coffee and nodded "That would make sense..." she paused realisation sinking in.

Cassey frowned into her coffee "What do you mean?"

Mimic smiled broadly "Thank you Cassey I believe with the information you just gave me the reason Kira has been killing so frequently has to do with information stored within the case files, somehow he managed to get hold of it and now L is secretly investigating the taskforce members and their families."

Cassey nodded slowly "So... how do you know that?"

Mimic drank some more of her coffee "My 'job' as I have called it is in fact more of a hobby, I like solving cases, and the Kira case is just to tempting for any decent investigator, oh and you can't tell your brother he's being investigated and you can't let on you know or me."

"Wow, so your like L then?" Cassey supplies merrily.

Mimic shook her head "No, I will never be like L, I don't let people die." Cassey just nodded, obviously guessing that whatever Mimic meant was personal and so decided on a topic change.

"Hey Misty, when I go to do my exam in a few weeks do you want to come with me?" Cassey smiled hopefully.

Mimic returned her smile "Of course, I don't get out enough as it is." Cassey laughed slowly starting to forget about who ever had been following her and finding some comfort in knowing that they were only investigators like her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Light stopped in his tracks "I am only telling you this because it's creeping me out but you are definitely being followed." Ryuk murmured, Light glanced over his shoulder and saw that a man was definitely following him. Damn L, he thought, how can I be suspected, I haven't slipped up at all... I suppose that I'll just have to get rid of him but first I need his name. Light continued thinking all the way home. Once inside his room he put his plan into action

"How would you like to go on a date?" He questioned down the phone and ignored the faint girlish giggles as the girl replied. He snapped the phone shut "Well, Ryuk it would seem things are going to get very interesting." The shinigami just nodded as he swallowed an apple whole.

* * *

Mimic was sat cross legged on the couch "Are you really sure about this?" after a couple of days of talking about the Kira case she had inadvertently mentioned about her original plan at which Cassey had jumped at the idea. "I mean I don't want to give your brother the wrong idea and since he will be being followed anyway there is no way I could give him a message to pass on."

"Oh, yeah. I suppose we'll have to wait for the surveillance to drop." Cassey muttered still smiling "But it is a good plan."

Mimic inwardly swore "There's no way of escaping this is there?"

"No _Misty_, there is not." Cassey laughed. "Well, you could just tell me your real name, I would be less inclined to tell Matsu about you wanting to date him."

Mimic smiled, Cassey could be quite devious "I can't tell you my name and I only wanted to date your brother so I could get information and you know it. To tell him otherwise would be wrong."

Cassey jumped "Yeah, that's a great pick up line." at that she posed as though she was talking to someone next to her. "Hey I'll let you date me if you give me information on Kira. Yeah men would love that."

Mimic sighed, shaking her head "I would have only use this tactic if no other option was available, I don't really like underhand tactics."

Cassey smirked "Understood but if you can't think of an alternative than we go with this plan. I quite like it."

Mimic laughed "Yeah, yeah don't you have a study group to go annoy."

Cassey nodded still smiling "Yep!" and with that she was out the door.

"Why does my first friend in however many years have to be so happy and annoying." Mimic muttered shaking her head slightly. She shrugged to herself and began reviewing the Kira information, what could have made Kira react so violently? She sipped at her sweetened coffee, she knew it would have to pertain to some sort of profile that would give cause for suspicion, so she ran over her own profile to check; he is most likely a narcissist with a God complex, he is extremely childish, needs a name or face to kill, maybe both, he is a student, most probably top of his class due to intelligence coupled with the fact he hates to lose, has somehow managed to get information on the Kira case... Mimic crossed her legs, assuming that her profile would be similar to the police force the only bit of information that would lead to narrowing down suspects would be the student section. "So this is Kira saying 'well done you figured something out, but what are you really going to do about it?' how childish." Mimic mused aloud.

* * *

Light stood next to the bus stop waiting for his date to arrive, he was still being followed which was good really if he wasn't this date would be for nothing. His date arrived and he guided her to the second to back row of seats, knowing that his stalker would only have to sit behind them for the journey.

"Hyuk, what are you planning Light?" Ryuk questioned clearly amused.

* * *

Mimic was busy plotting a way into the taskforce without having to date Matsuda, she really didn't want to lead the man along at least not if there was another option. She took a sip of her coffee and smiled, this idea would work but the odds of L discovering her were exponentially higher, she would have to hope that the ten years she hasn't seen him had changed her features enough to provide a general disguise. She pulled out her phone to make the calls and set to work.

"Hey Cassey, I have a plan... no it doesn't involve me dating your brother... I need you to make enough cupcakes for the taskforce... yes, I know... anyway I'll tell you the rest later." Her phone snapped shut, and she started to dial the next number.

"Hey Garret... It's not been that long... Ok two years is a while... Listen I need a favour... You know that laptop you got me a the last time I spoke to you... well I need another... yes it would be helpful if it couldn't be traced and I need an audio and visual connection with my current laptop... No I can't tell you why just send it to this address... Yeah thanks, bye." She shut off the connection again and decided the other calls could take place later, now she'd need to buy ingredients and a lot of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassey hefted the two boxes of cupcakes up the steps "I don't see why I'm the one carrying everything, it was your idea." She muttered glaring at Mimic. Mimic just laughed.

"That my friend is payback for being so happy all the time and besides I'm carrying the expensive, modified laptop." She lifted the laptop up to emphasize her point. Cassey sighed in defeat as they walked into the police station.

"Hey!" Cassey cheered to the guards "I'm bringing some cupcakes for my brother Matsu and his friends, they've been working on the Kira case for so long I figured they could use a treat. Oh, and this is my friend Misty, she's supposed to be helping me carry them." Cassey shot an exasperated glare at Mimic.

The guards shifted glancing at both of them "Ok Cassey but you can't stay long, your brothers working on the fourth floor."

Cassey nodded happily and motioned for Mimic to follow her into the elevator. Mimic smiled at the guards and was thankful that they knew Cassey she doubted they'd get very far if they didn't. The elevator rose slowly and stopped at the fourth floor with a ding. Some of the task force members turned to them. "Hey everyone! Me and my friend Misty brought you all some cupcakes."

Mimic laughed as the people closest to them got up and took a cupcake mumbling a thanks, she couldn't see any sign of L. *Ring, Ring* The man who was obviously in charge set his cupcake down and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" His eyes seemed to widen a bit before he turned to a computer "Apparently L a number of FBI agents have just died and apparently you were the one who had ordered them here." The rest of the investigators started shouting angrily and Mimic took this as a diversion and carefully placed the laptop on someone's desk. On took their cue to leave.

* * *

L was busy watching the two women that had walked into the building he knew that one of them was related to a member of the task force but the other... He heard his name mentioned and returned his attention to chief Yagami who was looking rather annoyed. "I assure you it was necessary."

One of the other investigators stepped forward "Necessary?! Are we suspects in our own investigation?!" This man was clearly outraged, L sighed he knew that when they found out he would lose a lot of trust and probably most of the team. Some other men stepped forward and demanded to be taken of the investigation. L just turned off the monitor "It was expected."

* * *

Mimic curled up on the couch and opened up her laptop. "Are you sure they won't find us?" Cassey asked slightly worried. The program opened and Mimic noted that there were a good number less people there.

"No not as long as the laptop remains unnoticed and if it is found no one can trace it." Mimic muttered adding the FBI deaths to her profile. "This guys resourceful." she whispered to herself.

Cassey sat down next to her "So what's going on in the headquarters? Oh! is L there?" Mimic glanced up at her.

"No L does not like revealing himself that's what the computer was earlier, and it would appear that not many people took kindly to being followed." Mimic shifted slightly as she noticed Watari wearing his trademark disguise, he wasn't there earlier was he? She knew that L wouldn't really recognise her but Watari knew all the first generation personally, he had chosen them after all... She pushed the thought away and focused on what he was saying "They're going to meet L." Mimic gasped slightly, the meeting wouldn't take place for a couple of days but still it would only mean two things; getting the laptop inside was no pointless as the odds are L would demand that his location would be the new HQ and that L was desperate, revealing himself would admitting a sort of defeat.

Cassey yawned "As much fun as playing spy is I think I'm going to go bed." She jumped up "Oh, my exams are tomorrow as well. You did say you were coming."

Mimic smiled as Cassey left the apartment and then frowned "I suppose surveillance is boring, but it is more than necessary." She flicked off of the visual input but maintained audio and began hacking into the case files. She was pleased to find that they had been following the same profile as she had created but was more shocked to find that Kira had been experimenting with his killing and apparently was able to control actions prior to death, at least to some extent. She used this information to update her own files and clicked onto the images of the crime scenes before stumbling across some letters. "L did you know Gods of death love red apples... well that's incredibly random, why would Kira leave such a message." She sighed and stood up, heading into the kitchen to make some coffee.

* * *

Light was watching the news in his room and smiled "All according to plan." He could hear Ryuk cackling in the background. He knew that by now the task force would have found out and almost certainly turned against L.

"So Light now that the FBI guy is dead are you going to start studying, I mean isn't your exam tomorrow." Ryuk asked breaking lights gloating.

"No, I am pretty sure I will do fine besides, the world is still along way from being cleansed." especially with L still around he added mentally.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's so important about this meeting?" Cassey asked "Other than your laptop plan failed leading us with no choice but to go with plan Matsu!" she added cheering as she pulled Mimic along to the testing centre. Mimic sighed feeling her arm go numb.

"I'm not going to date your brother and well L has never once revealed himself to anyone other than Watari and a couple of people I used to know." Cassey paused at a crossing.

"Wait not even you? But you know so much about him." She asked curiously while watching for the green man to say it was safe.

"No not me, I think that a friend of mine met him once, or he said he did and told me his real name too." She frowned slightly remembering Backup "He had the strangest ability to just know someone's name."

"Really? Weird. Well, we're here so you're going to have to wait here until I finish." Cassey said to Mimic before turning to go in.

"Remember your study sessions." Mimic called after her smiling.

"Excuse me." a voice muttered rather boredly.

Mimic turned to see a man who look just like Backup, though she knew it couldn't be him as last night while trawling through the list of Kira's victims she saw Backups real name, so that meant that this was L. Mimic swallowed and stepped aside muttering a quick apology. What was he doing here? Surely he couldn't be here because of her... She wanted to run away but knew that Cassey would not be very happy if she left and found her gone... again. Then an idea formed, she could use this as a way to get into the taskforce, as long as L didn't realise who she actually was.

* * *

Light had almost finished his exam when he heard the invigilator tell someone to sit properly, he turned his head slightly to see two owl like eyes staring at him. Who was this guy? He looked more like a druggie than someone who should be sitting an entrance exam. Light turned back to his exam but could still feel the owl like eyes staring at him and he could here Ryuk laughing. What was so funny?

* * *

"Hey Cassey! How was the exam?" Mimic asked, keeping her eyes peeled for L.

"It wasn't too bad, there was this one weirdo that sat with his knees under his chin. Hey Misty, who are you looking for?" Cassey questioned realising that her friend wasn't quite listening.

"Huh? Oh, for the weirdo who sat with his knees under his chin." She supplied recalling how Backup used to sit in his attempts to copy L exactly.

"Why? Do you know him?" Cassey questioned starting to check the crowds for the strange man she saw before.

"Not really. I'll tell you later, if you want you can head back now." Mimic smiled as she saw the raven haired detective walk past.

"Well if you're sure." Cassey nodded before skipping off back to the apartment building.

"Excuse me!" Mimic called jogging slightly to catch up to L. "I was just wondering what your name is, mines Misty."

L eyed her warily, he could have sworn he'd seen this girl before and then he remembered that she was at the taskforce building before. "I'm Hideki Ryuga. Might I ask why you have approached me?"

"You might, but I'm not sure if I want to give you an answer." Mimic smiled evilly and leaned towards him. "I am a detective who currently has access to the taskforces case files, you will find my laptop on a desk at the HQ building."

"Why would you be telling me this?" L questioned raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"B_ecause _L, I would very much like to aid in the investigation." Mimic laughed before turning and leaving.

* * *

L stared after the girl, who was she and how did she know who he was. He hadn't even met the taskforce in person yet, furthermore how did she know he would be here. He remembered her speaking to Matsuda's sister who had taken the exam, could this meeting have been a coincidence? He didn't like to think it was coincidences were much harder to factor in. He sighed and climbed into the car, he hated not knowing things.

"Who was that girl?" Watari questioned looking into the mirror so he cold see L.

"I believe she is using the alias of Misty, she has managed to infiltrate the taskforce building and place a laptop inside, I believe that it has been providing a live feed to her location. I will need that laptop if I am to track her down." L explained and Watari just nodded knowing that he will be the one to retrieve it tonight when he brings the taskforce, or what was left of it, to L's hotel room.

* * *

Cassey was waiting by Mimic's door when she arrived. "So who was he?"

Mimic opened the door and huddled Cassey in and shut it firmly "He was L." She said simply as Cassey's eyes widened.

"What? How? I mean he's all... wait I thought you'd never met him?" Cassey turned to look at Mimic "Misty how did you know what he looks like if you never met him?"

Mimic opened up her laptop "Because my friend I told you about, the one who told me L's real name, was well... obsessed with him. He tried to look exactly like him. I never realised what a good job he did." Mimic activated the audio and visual feeds to see the few remaining task force members gathered around discussing if anyone wanted to leave now before Watari arrived it would be understandable. Mimic was surprised when she realised that there were now only seven of the original task force members, she recognised Matsuda and the Chief who she learnt was named Yagami.

Cassey frowned over her shoulder "They must have been cowards."

Mimic turned to her "I don't think so... it must be hard to work for someone you don't trust, you'd never know if they would sell you out and as Kira has shown he doesn't care if you're the police or not if you are a threat to him you will be disposed of, and some of those people had families to consider."

Cassey shrugged "So does chief Yagami and Aizawa."

"Which one is Aizawa?" Mimic questioned. Cassey pointed to the miniature Aizawa that was on the screen "I guess those with families are the bravest." Mimic muttered.

"What about my Matsu? I'm his family." Cassey interjected

Mimic laughed "Matsuda must be very brave too." She said rolling her eyes.

It was then she noticed Watari giving them instructions, before he turned and picked up the laptop. Cassey started freaking out "How did he know we were there? I thought you said no one could notice!"

Mimic ignored her and let her calm down "Do not worrying I told L that the laptop was there, he doesn't know you are in on this. Besides it was the most straightforward way into the investigation." Mimic added a shrug.

Cassey just folded her arms and smiled "I never realised the prospect of dating my brother was so off-putting you'd risk getting caught like this." Mimic just shook her head and laughed.

"Anyway I believe it's showtime."


	8. Chapter 8

Watari took the laptop to L after he gave the taskforce to arrive at midnight and warned them to stagger their arrivals. Watari passed L the laptop "I believe this is the girl mentioned." L accepted the object and turned it over checking for any tracking devices, he couldn't see any.

"Excuse me, but can you not hold me upside down!" A voice grumbled over the laptop. L turned it back around.

"Why didn't you just tell me what information you had earlier Misty. It would have saved us the cloak and dagger." L spoke in his usual monotone.

"Because knowing you I'd be arrested on suspicion of being Kira and this way the odds of that occurring are...13%." Mimic retorted over the laptop, smiling to herself as she recalled how Backup always used percentages when trying to sound like L.

L smirked "Are you?"

"Kira? No, L I am not, personally I find Kira very short-sighted. He overlooks the fact that it is human nature to fund fault, if his plans were to succeed then there would be no evil but without that evil not only would he have no purpose but the people he deems worthy will ultimately turn against him. Without an external threat people are forced to acknowledge faults within their own society also he judges on criminal acts alone and doesn't consider circumstance, if he were to judge himself in the same way he'd have committed suicide by now." Mimic explained.

L nodded in thought "True but Kira sees himself as God and Gods are infallible."

"Yeah that's narcissism mixed with a God complex for you." Mimic smiled "So L have I proven that I could be useful." she raised an eyebrow.

L stared at the girl on the monitor "Yes though I still do not understand why you are using the laptop to communicate. I already know who you are."

Mimic laughed harshly "Well you do raise a valid point, I really only was using this to make sure you can't arrest me."

L smiled slightly "Smart move I suppose, though next time I advise getting someone else to drop the hint about the laptop, defeats the purpose."

"Bit more than a hint really. So L am I in the taskforce?" Mimic questioned.

"I suppose you would prove invaluable..." He was chewing on the pad of his thumb thinking, the comments this girl had supplied about Kira proved that she was definitely intelligent, and if the opinions she had given were true she definitely didn't support Kira. "Before I tell you my decision I would like to know your real name."

Mimic shook her head "I'm afraid that such knowledge is lost to me, I could give you another alias... one you might recognise..." she paused wandering if she really wanted L to know she was one of the original successors and trying to guess whether or not it would make her more believable.

"Very well. What is your other alias." He was curious now, did he know this girl?

Mimic sighed, it's not like he could track her down if he decides against allowing her to help. "I believe you would know me better as Mimic." she watched his face trying to gage the expression.

"That is impossible all the original successors are accounted for." L replied coolly causing Watari to start coughing.

"Actually sir, Mimic is still unaccounted for..." L looked at him like he had just told him he was Kira.

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" he demanded

"Err, sorry to interrupt but do you want my help or not?" Mimic was trying to hide her amusement at L's confusion.

L glanced at the screen "If you are who you claim to be then your help would be much appreciated."

Mimic beamed "Excellent! I will meet you with the rest of the task force tonight then." and with that she shut the computer off.

* * *

The investigators were gathered in the main lobby when Mimic spotted them, she recalled Cassey sulking because she couldn't come along when she spotted Aizawa telling Matsuda to be quiet. "Sulking must run in the family, eh Matsuda."

The whole task force turned to gape at her, "Matsuda! You told someone we were coming here." The Chief accused looking a bit upset.

"Wha- no! Misty what are you doing here." Matsuda asked her trying to regain his composure.

Mimic grinned "During task force hours you'll call me Mimic, Matsuda. Also Chief Yagami, Matsuda has nothing to do with my arrival, L and I reached and agreement." Mimic nodded at Watari who returned the gesture.

"Mimic it is good to see you after so long, to be honest we had feared the worst." Watari gestured for the taskforce to follow. "You will have to leave all your phones and anything that could be used to rehere."

"What?! Does he think we're going to be leaking information during the meeting." One of the investigators who Mimic didn't recognise called out. "You know what I've changed my mind! Don't worry I won't tell anyone the address." he added the last bit with a hint of sarcasm.

Mimic laughed after he had gone "Techy." she remarked earning some glares from the remaining taskforce. While they placed their phones onto the table Matsuda turned to her.

"So how do you know L." He questioned.

"I'm _his_ Mimic. It's not like I'd chose such a name myself." She laughed at Matsuda's expression and Watari's frown.

"Right through here." Watari gestured for them to proceed.

They all piled into the corridor and Mimic held the back, mainly because although she wanted to help stop Kira she also wanted to be as far away from L as possible. Chief Yagami was the first to recover from the detectives appearance and began introducing them but was interrupted by L.

"Bang!" He exclaimed pointing his finger like a gun. Mimic burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, s-sorry, pfft, ha..." she realised they were all staring at her and she regained composure "Sorry."

L stared at her as he continued speaking "If I were Kira all of you accept Mimic would be dead, let's value our lives shall we."

Mimic glared "Yes, L but if you were Kira we'd all be dead anyway considering you already know our names." L nodded in acknowledgement as the task force just stared between the two.

"From now on I must insist you all refer to me as Ryuzaki." He muttered turning to lead them into the hotels living area.

"Wasn't that Backups alias?" Mimic commented observing her surroundings.

"That is rather irrelevant. Now shall we begin discussing Kira?" L perched onto his chair and began piling sugar into his coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearly midday and the taskforce had worked non-stop, L glanced at the sleeping Mimic. "Out of curiosity who is at the taskforce building?" he murmured focusing back on the papers in front of him.

The taskforce exchanged tired glances "No one."

L sighed "Mimic please wake up." Mimic responded with a grunt and opened one of her eyes.

"What?" She grumbled sleepily as she stretched.

"It would appear that no one is currently at the taskforce headquarters, which is quite irresponsible really." He glanced at the taskforce "As you are not currently doing anything, please go and rectify it."

Mimic sighed as she pushed herself up "Fine." She nodded a goodbye to the taskforce and left. L raised a non-existent eyebrow as the door shut.

"I was expecting some resistance." He mused to himself.

Chief Yagami laughed harshly "Please, L, she's probably the only one you haven't insulted." L turned to him with wide eyes and chewed on his thumb. He hadn't directly insulted her, true but in reference to her past he expected that she would make working with her difficult.

"Yes, well, Detective Yagami I would like to talk to you about installing surveillance in your home." L deadpanned.

* * *

Light was walking towards his Dad's workplace, when he noticed a woman walk in before him. Strange, he didn't think any women worked on the taskforce. "Excuse me, is my Dad in I bought him some clean clothes and dinner." Light said to the guard, he could see the woman talking to the other security guard who seemed to be losing some sort of discussion.

"Fine, if you say L sent you go on up." The guard relented. Did he just say L?!

"Sorry Light, your Dad isn't in right now I can keep it back here till he gets back though." The guard smiled as he made a reach to take the bag from him. He was interrupted by another young woman.

"Excuse me, I need to speak to L." Light panicked what was with all these women knowing L?! He could see the other woman now approaching.

"I am Mimic, L's current representative here at the building. If you would follow me." The woman called Mimic smiled politely as she gestured towards the elevator "Taskforce is the fourth floor." Light was staring, he knew it would look weird but he had to do something about this.

"Can I come? My Dad is Chief Yagami and I have previously helped in other cases." Light knew it was a long shot. Mimic stared at him for a second, calculating.

"Sorry, kid, you'd need your Dad's permission... and L's" she added the latter as an afterthought but it was still true. Light smiled politely and nodded before leaving, had she just called him Kid? Well he would make her see that he was the God of the New world!

Mimic lead the woman into the elevator. "So what is your name, and please do not use an alias, they irk me to no end."

The woman glanced at her "Aren't you? I mean Mimic can't be your real name." Mimic shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat, just I grew up being called Mimic and everyone I knew had an alias... gets old, you know?" The woman frowned, why would everyone have an alias growing up? "Besides I already know who you are, I did a background check on the FBI agents... my condolences for your fiancé."

The woman raised an eyebrow "Then just call me Naomi, but only if we are alone." Mimic nodded, she actually had known about this woman since the LABB cases but she wouldn't admit that she had kept tabs on anyone from the original successors least of all Backup.

The elevator opened with a ding and Mimic gestured for Naomi to take a seat. "So what information do you have?"

Naomi proceeded to explain how she believed that Kira had been behind the bus high jacking and if that was the case then Kira could kill by any means other than a heart attack. Mimic nodded and confirmed Naomi's idea that Kira could control peoples actions leading up to their deaths. "Do you know who your fiancé was following?" Mimic pressed. Naomi shook her head.

"No, I think I would have mentioned that." she snapped. Mimic nodded.

"Yes, but it is still my job to ask questions, even the obvious ones." Mimic began typing into a computer next to her. Naomi frowned.

"What are you doing?"

Mimic smiled slightly as her phone began ringing. "Hello... yes, hello Watari please put Ryuzaki on... I have a woman here with some key information for the case... Her name?" Mimic glanced at Naomi whose eyes had widened upon hearing the name Ryuzaki and nodded. "Huh, yes, sorry... her name's Naomi, she worked a case with you a few years ago... Yes it was LABB... Understood." Mimic saved the number Watari had called from for future use. "We have o wait till Matsuda gets here and then I'll take you to Ryuzaki."


	10. Chapter 10

Naomi sat down next to Mimic "I appreciate you allowing me in here." She aid to L, who simply nodded.

"Indeed, now Mimic tells us you have some information pertaining Kira." L droned in his usual monotone. Mimic rolled her eyes.

"She has already told me, so if you don't mind" Mimic stood up "I am going home to sleep." and with that she headed to the door.

L ignored her and focused on Naomi, she was a good investigator that was a definite. He listened to her idea of how Kira can kill in more ways than just a heart attack and chewed on the pad of his thumb. "Thank you Naomi, this information is quite helpful. Do you by any chance know when this bus incident took place?"

Naomi frowned "No, but can't you just check the police reports?"

L sighed "Unfortunately during the space of time we believe Kira to have gained your fiancés name, crimes, especially high jacking's, rose exponentially." He paused to eat a slice of cake. "It would appear Kira was controlling a lot more criminals during this time, and that those related to these crimes and that have died recently are also victims of Kira."

The taskforce froze "Are you telling us that we have no way to definitely tell who are Kira victims?" Matsuda ventured.

L stared at him "Technically speaking we had no way to definitely discern whether the heart attacks were natural or not so it is not a new obstacle, I am sure that once we have discovered Kira's method of killing we will be enlightened."

* * *

Mimic was just starting to drift off when she heard someone knocking on the door. "Damn it, if that's Cassey I swear..." she continued muttering to herself angrily as she opened the door.

"Hey Misty!" Yep, it was Cassey. "You have to tell me what happened."

Mimic sighed "I am really worn out Cassey, but I think my laptop is still with L, just turn on the visual and rewind it." Cassey jumped up and hugged Mimic.

"Thank yooouuu!" she squealed as she released Mimic and pranced over to the laptop. Mimic stared at her before going back to bed, once again questioning her choice in friends. It had been three hours when Mimic woke up.

"Who are you and where is Mimic?" L's monotone carried into her room. Wait, L was here?

"Is Mimic, Mistys real name?... I think Misty is better." Cassey muttered, she had the audio on the laptop switched on but she hadn't managed to figure out the live visual button.

"Cassey why are you talking to L?" Mimic mumbled pouring some coffee. Cassey's eyes widened.

"That's L!" She squealed. Mimic cringed, she had forgotten Cassey was a L fan girl.

"Please, you've already seen him before. Remember, at your exam."

"So this is Matsuda's sister... Please put Mimic on." Cassey groaned but passed the laptop to Mimic who switched the visual on.

"It's not fair." She grumbled.

"Life isn't fair, get used to it." Mimic replied shortly.

"Mimic that is no way to talk to your friends." L input, the smirk clearly evident in his voice. "Anyway Chief Yagami has agreed to the surveillance on one condition, you and Naomi must take turns in order to protect his wife and daughters integrity."

"Yaay, watching people all day who I've never actually met... I don't feel like a stalker what so ever." Mimic mumbled under her breath. Cassey glanced at her.

"You do realise that before you contacted L we were watching the taskforce, and you didn't complain once." Mimic could have kicked her.

"Yes, well at least then I wasn't stuck in the same room as L." She retorted.

L coughed on the other side of the monitor. "Need I remind you that it was you who, in fact, revealed your presence and requested to join the taskforce." Mimic glared from the monitor to Cassey.

"Both of you will refrain from speaking or I will kick you." She grumbled darkly before shutting down the audio connection.

"Why don't you like L?" Cassey ventured.

Mimic looked at her, because he is the reason every one she grew up with is either dead or insane but she couldn't tell Cassey that. "He is just as narcissistic and childish as Kira, the only difference is he gets away with it." Cassey frowned slightly, what could that mean.

"Well, I suppose I better go." Cassey sighed standing up. Mimic was focussed on the laptop but still nodded as Cassey walked past.

"See you tomorrow Cassey." She called as the door shut. She returned her attention to the laptop and hacking into L's case files. It was unlikely but she needed to know whether or not L suspected her, she found her file under successors gen 1. She scanned it "Contact received during Kira case blah, blah, blah, probability of being Kira 4%" Mimic leaned back, she was suspected, yes, but she knew a way to change that. L Lawliet, Backup had once told her L's real name and she supposed now would be a perfect time to find out if he was being truthful.

* * *

Light was in his room, he had a problem. How could those women know L... he thought about it only one had said she was sent by L, Mimic. "What is her name though?" Light muttered to himself.

"Hyuk, you know light there is a difference between humans using the death note and shinigami. The shinigami kill and then take that persons leftover life as their own but that's not what is important, the other difference is that a shinigami can see a persons name. That is how we know what to write in our death notes."

Light stared at him, he was only just telling him this?! "And you're just going to tell me her name?" he questioned disbelievingly.

Ryuk started laughing "Not a chance, but you can trade half of your life for the shinigami eyes."

Light glared at him "No." He would find out this woman's name but he would not lose any of his life in doing so.


	11. Chapter 11

Mimic was sat between L and chief Yagami, watching an empty house. "Hey L do you suspect me of being Kira?" Mimic ventured, the Chief glanced at her then to L.

"It is a small percentage." L muttered, as Light walked into the house. Chief Yagami glared at him.

"Is there anyone you don't suspect?" He grumbled.

Mimic smiled slightly, at least he was honest "I think I can change that Lawlipop." she giggled as L's eyes widened slightly, judging by that reaction Backup was telling the truth, but L refused to look at her and focused on Light. "It would appear your son is aware someone was in his room." Mimic input as Light checked his security measures.

"What could he be hiding?" L mumbled bringing his thumb to his lip. Chief Yagami was visible concerned during the rest of Mimic's surveillance, it was soon time for her 'shift' to end and she made her way towards the door.

She paused before leaving "I hope you believe I'm not Kira L."

L looked at her "It would appear that way or I'd apparently be dead." Mimic smiled before walking out and her post was taken up by Naomi. L began gnawing on his thumb, of course there is always the possibility that Mimic is merely keeping him around for a reason, still..."3%" he mutters barely even audible.

* * *

Mimic was stood in front of her apartment's door, she thought she could hear music... She opened the door and the music got louder, and she was greeted by a dancing Cassey who was jumping around to bringing sexy back. Cassey froze "Ah Misty! I-I came round but you weren't in and the door was unlocked so I..." She trailed off.

"You turned up my stereo and danced. That makes complete sense, you know I bet you get top marks for that TOHO exam." Mimic grinned "Anyway, what did you come round for?"

Cassey shrugged "Checking up on the Kira case, since I'm not allowed to actually participate."

Mimic sighed "Look, as soon as we start letting teenagers in I'll tell you." Cassey scrunched up her nose. "Anyway, you wanted to know what was happening with the taskforce." Mimic reminded.

Cassey nodded "Yeah, Matsu won't tell me anything."

"Well all we are doing is watching Detective Yagami's family and some other family too." Mimic shrugged "Pretty boring stuff really."

Cassey frowned "Wow, that is boring. Still... It would be cool to be on the taskforce." Mimic rolled her eyes.

"Do you want coffee?" She asked heading to the Kitchen.

"Sure and then you can teach me about detective stuff so that when I do join the taskforce, and I will, I won't look like an idiot." Cassey chimed.

Mimic returned with the coffees "Ok, first thing I will teach you is never call someone who speaks Turkish a paramy. Second thing is Kinesics, it's basic interpretation of a persons sub conscious actions in order to detect stress and be able to discern whether or not they are being truthful."

Cassey stared "What like a human lie detector?"

Mimic smiled thinly "Yes, I suppose. Ok, the first step is to establish a baseline. Actions the person does regardless of if they're lying, once you have done that you begin looking for changes. People often fold their arms over their chest in defence or if they are worried they will repeat certain actions such as playing with their hair, glasses or jewellery."

"Wow, I am so trying this on someone." Cassey grinned.

Mimic pulled a solemn face and tried to hide a smile "Yes, but with great power comes great responsibility." They both started laughing.

*Ring,Ring* Mimic pulled her phone out and checked the caller id, Watari. "Hey, Watari... what do you mean, my shift isn't for another three hours... oh, I wasn't aware... Of course I'll go immediately." Mimic stood up taking the laptop with her "Sorry, Cassey. Aizawa is at his daughters birthday I have to cover for him at the headquarters." Cassey nodded and followed her out.

"See you tomorrow." She called, Mimic just nodded tiredly.

* * *

Mimic curled up in one of the larger office chairs and yawned. *ding* She glanced up at the elevator "Who is it?" a dark chuckle emanated from somewhere nearby.

"I am Kira."

Mimic stood up "Well then Kira please step forward so I can see you." A young man stepped forward, wait, was that Light Yagami?

"I have tried to catch you for a while now Mimic. L is already dead along with the rest of the taskforce." He leaned forward, it looked like Light but something wasn't quite right...

"What about your father?" Mimic whispered. Kira grabbed her throat and pulled her towards him.

"Dead, just like you."

Mimic woke up and looked around. She was sweating. "Just a dream." she muttered and ran a hand through her hair "Just a dream."

* * *

L was in the Kitchen the Yagami household was asleep but Naomi was still awake watching just in case. He glanced at another monitor that Matsuda was asleep in front of, it was Mimic and the woman seemed visibly shaken. He would make a note to question her tomorrow. He picked up the slice of cake and walked back into the surveillance room.


	12. Chapter 12

Mimic was once again sat between L and Chief Yagami, it was the fifth day of surveillance and so far nothing Kira related had happened. Mimic couldn't help but be relieved when L final said that they were not going to find anything with the surveillance, the dream she had, had creeped her out and that was putting it mildly.

L was sat in his usual position, he had forgotten about asking Mimic why she had woken up so frightened the other night, that is until he noticed the look of relief on her face. "That being I still suspect Light." There it was the look of worry, L began gnawing on his thumb, was Mimic afraid of Light Yagami? "Mimic, I would like you to accompany Cassey to the TOHO entrance ceremony." Mimic smiled.

"Thanks L. I never thought you were one to give time off." She laughed

"I'm not. I will also attending in order to speak with Light Yagami." Mimic glared at him. L ignored her and turned to Watari "Please uninstall the camera's, everyone else you are free to leave until next time." Mimic sighed 'everyone else' didn't include her.

The rest of the taskforce filed out followed by Watari. "What do you want L?" Mimic grumbled frowning, she didn't want o spend her time stuck in a room with him.

"Why are you afraid of Light Yagami?" Mimic froze, was she that obvious? "Is it to do with the nightmare you had?" L pressed.

Mimic looked at him, of course she guessed the camera's at the taskforce headquarters would still be linked to L's computer she just hadn't expected him to check at that precise moment. "Yes. I know it is stupid to be afraid of a product of my own mind but it was..."

"It is not that strange." L interrupted, at least he hoped it wasn't because he was afraid of his dreams, all of them.

Mimic smiled wearily "Is that the only reason you wanted to speak because I'd very much like to leave now." L nodded. "Good." and with that she left.

After she'd gone L returned to his perch and began eating cake "1%" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Hey Cassey guess what?" Mimic questioned answering the door.

Cassey frowned in confusion before stepping in to the apartment "You got over your deep rooted dislike of L."

Mimic laughed and rolled her eyes "Now I never said I disliked him just that he was barely tolerable, and no." Cassey's frowned deepened.

"You said you disliked him the other day." She pointed out.

Mimic sighed "Yeah fine I don't like him that much but that isn't what I was going to tell you."

"Oh then what is it?"

Mimic's smile returned "I can go to the opening ceremony with you."

Cassey hugged her "Really? That's so cool, oh we can wear matching dresses and have our hair the same way..." Mimic tuned out. When Cassey was finely done she let go Mimic. "So what do you think?"

Mimic stared at her "Whatever you said but I'm not wearing a dress." Cassey pouted and Mimic couldn't help recall Matsuda when he pulls the same face. "You look like your brother when you do that." she pointed out.

"Are you saying Matsu looks like a girl?"

"Or you look like a man." Mimic added dodging a poorly aimed pillow.

"Well you still can't hate L now, he's giving you the day off." Cassey noted as if she hadn't just threw a pillow.

"Actually I'm going to talk to a potential suspect." Mimic muttered adding sugar cubes to a cup of coffee.

"What!? You mean Kira is going to TOHO university?!" Cassey gasped.

"It is merely a possibility that requires checking." Mimic frowned, oh how she hoped she was right.

* * *

Ryuk was checking for camera's "There are non up here Light. Can I have an apple now." Light smiled smugly, it was about time they stopped the surveillance.

"Sure, here." Light passed Ryuk some apples. Now he could finally focus on the TOHO entrance ceremony, he had got 100% and needed to write a speech as some sort of representative. He heard the door shut and heavy footsteps on the stairs, Dad must be home, he looked at the clock on his computer, he's early.

"Light, dinner's ready." His mother called from down the stairs.

"I'll guess I will write that speech later." He muttered getting up. Opening his door he caught a glimpse of his Dad, he looks really worn down, Light frowned to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Mimic was wearing a dress, she could Kill Cassey sometimes. Cassey pulled her in front of the mirror and giggled "See we could be like twins." Mimic frowned as she vaguely remembered Backup commenting the same thing about L.

"Yeah, we're adorable. Can we get going yet?" Mimic asked beginning to lose patience after three hours of trying on dresses and letting Cassey plait her hair.

"Okay, just let me get the shoes."

"I am wearing the same shoes I always do." Mimic stated before Cassey had chance to pull some shoes out of her bag.

"Fine." She pouted putting her own shoes on.

"Just hurry up!" Mimic grumbled shutting the door.

* * *

L was stood on stage next to Light as Cassey and Mimic stumbled in, whispering sorry to people as they made their way to the empty seats next to where Light and L were going to be sitting. L stepped forwards to say his speech.

Light saw that woman from the headquarters sit down on the front row. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that another opportunity to gain knowledge about her and L or scared by the fact she was here. Maybe I'm still a suspect, he doubted L would easily admit that he was wrong. A polite applause broke out as they left the stage and the next speaker approached.

L sat next to Mimic and whispered something to Light. Mimic watched Light closely, she already knew what L was going to say. "I am L." There it was, she smiled slightly as she noticed Lights hands clench slightly a definite stress indicator, unfortunately stress didn't always mean guilty. Light promised not to tell anyone and no other words were exchanged until the end of the ceremony.

"Hey I saw you the other day at the taskforce headquarters, Mimic right?" Light smiled fakely while L merely observed him and Mimic nodded.

"Wow, Misty you never said you met the Chiefs son." Cassey remarked nudging her with her elbow in an attempt to say 'Why didn't you tell me you met this hottie?' Mimic glared at her.

"Cassey is right Mimic, you never said." L repeated.

Mimic continued glaring "I never said because someone, L, has access to the camera's and if someone else, Cassey, cared so much my laptop is also connected to them."

L stared at her for a second before turning back to Light "How would you like to play Tennis Light?"

Light smiled, that fake smile of his "I would love to Ryuga, will Mimic and Cassey be joining is?"

L brought his thumb to his lip and glanced at the two girls "If they would like to, we could always play doubles."

Cassey jumped up and down "Great! I pick Lights team."

Mimic groaned inwardly "Fine I guess I'm stuck with you Ryuga."

"Well see you guys then." Light laughed, Mimic did not seem too be pleased to be on L's team and he couldn't help but wonder why.

Once Light was gone Mimic turned to Cassey "Do you have to be such a girl?" she remarked as they climbed into L's limo.

"I assume Mimic is referring to Cassey's behaviour towards Light." L remarked.

"You have to admit he's good looking." Cassey argued ignoring L's input.

"I really can't tell." Cassey stared at her.

"What do you mean you can't tell?"

Mimic smiled "I am conditioned to have only one purpose and that is to continue L's work if he were to die, looking for potential mates is definitely not part of that." Cassey frowned and crossed her arms.

"You sound like some freaky Robot." she muttered. That earned a small laugh from Watari who was driving before he recomposed himself.

L coughed "I should also remind Mimic that she left Whammy's and dropped out of the competition."

"I am aware, but even since leaving I have continued to solve cases, just not in such a showy way as you." Mimic retorted.

L raised an eyebrow "That would explain some things. I always wondered why certain crimes seemed to be spontaneously solved by people of average intelligence."

Mimic rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"What was the competition?" Cassey questioned, she had seemingly been forgotten about again.

"It is how my successor will be chosen." L replied causing Cassey to frown.

"I thought Whammy's was an orphanage for children?"

"It is Cassey. Children train to be L and are pitted against each other." Mimic answered this time.

"That's a bit mean..." Cassey mumbled to herself mainly but Mimic heard her and couldn't help but smile 'mean' was an understatement, cruel, unusual, damaging all fitted the process just as well.

"I assure you Mimic things are not the same as they used to be." Watari piped up in L's defence.

"Of course Watari things rarely stay the same, you must have new candidates with new names but when you look past the faces it's the same old story just on repeat." Mimic replied coldly, she knew that there were other generations, what were they on now the fifth yeah that sounded about right.

Cassey stared at her friend, was this why she didn't really like L, true she didn't hate him... well she didn't _think_ Mimic hated him but if she was forced from a young age to try and compete to be the next L it would make sense to resent him a little, Cassey still didn't think she had the whole story not yet anyway.

The rest of the car journey was in silence. When Cassey and Mimic left L was left staring after them, he hated being reminded about his failures, yes the first generation failed but Mimic failed to see that she had not, she was proof that it wasn't entirely his fault, she was alive and solving cases just like she was trained to do, he could live with her hating him that was really just a small lapse in her success... that was it, it wasn't his success it was _hers_. "Watari... Did I fail?" he asked sounding rather child like.

"Sir?"

"... never mind." L mumbled, he knew one thing he would not fail at catching Kira.


	14. Chapter 14

Mimic hadn't spoken to L since the car incident and now she was stuck playing tennis with him. "I hope you realised how good I was before you asked me to play you." Light boasted jokingly.

"Do not worry Light, I was once British junior champion." L replied coolly, he was not going to lose to anyone. "And don't worry that wouldn't be sufficient evidence to gain my true identity." L added shortly.

Mimic bit back a laugh "You two do realise that me and Cassey are about as good at Tennis as..." she began

"as a Tiger riding a unicycle balancing on a tightrope and juggling knives?" Cassey supplied.

"Yes, probably." she confirmed.

Light rubbed the back of his head "Well, do you two just want to keep score?"

Mimic and Cassey looked at each other "Sure." they replied "Probably would have ended up doing that anyway."

L and Light began playing. "Point to Ryuga!" Cassey cheers.

Mimic rolled her eyes as he made some comment about striking first and winning. L served again and as Light was about to hit it Mimic jumped up "PINEAPPLES!" she yelled causing Light to miss.

"Hey!" he called as Mimic laughed.

The next round and Light returned the ball and before L could hit it Cassey jumped up "Look it's Kira!" she yelled and of course L turned to look and missed causing both Cassey and Mimic to start laughing.

"If you two do not behave yourselves I will have Watari collect you." L warned.

Mimic and Cassey exchanged glances "Whatever you say." Mimic muttered as Light and L began to play again and pretty soon a considerable crowed had massed.

"Wow they are really good." Cassey remarked as their job was taken over by some random teenagers.

Mimic shrugged "I was never really much for tennis, it's really quite repetitive." Cassey nodded to agree. It was then that Mimic heard some girls discussing who was hotter L or Light. She began smiling evilly "Hey Cassey did you know Light's name backwards spells 'I'm a gay'. I wonder if there's any merit to it."

Cassey stared at her "LIGHT'S GAY!" she exclaimed, obviously mishearing Mimic and causing everyone to turn to her and then look back at Light who was looking very annoyed. Mimic smirked as she heard the same girls from before mutter about it being a waste. It was at this point Light walked over to her.

"Do you have a problem with me?" he questioned, this woman was starting to get on his nerves.

"Nope, I just get bored easily." Mimic replied before adding "Oh who won by the way?"

Light gritted his teeth "Ryuga won, because of your little stunt."

Mimic blinked and starting grinning again "You shouldn't get annoyed so easily, it's a very Kira like quality." she replied as L walked over to them.

"I do think we should play again Light, without interruptions." he said.

Light was laughing again "Yeah, I completely agree. Do you guys want to have some lunch, there's a café just around the corner."

L smiled slightly "You have already humoured me by playing tennis Light."

Light smiled back "Nonsense, it's just this way."

Cassey skipped alongside L and Light while Mimic followed shortly behind, Light seemed to have the canny ability to quickly change and cover his expressions and/or feelings, which Light is the real one she mused. The nice smiling student or the short tempered narcissist, she was leaning towards the latter.

"Mimic?" she looked up to see L had slowed down from the others "I am sorry... about Whammy's, we were...well, wrong."

Mimic frowned at him, L was... apologizing? L never apologised or admitted he was wrong, though he had said 'we' not 'I' a coping mechanism, Mimic guessed. Spread the blame.

"So what do you think of Light?" L questioned as if it was a normal topic.

"Well... when you first revealed yourself as L he showed minor stress indicators, but that doesn't necessarily mean guilty. He also does not like me very much." Mimic replied, pushing L's apology to the back of her mind.

L nodded "Yes I had noticed he doesn't like you at all, maybe you could annoy him into confessing." L suggested and Mimic laughed assuming it was a joke, but with L it is always quite difficult to tell.

"You two hurry up!" Cassey called from ahead. Mimic frowned again, Cassey was fond of Light that was obvious and she hoped that if Light was Kira, he would have enough decency to leave Cassey out of it.

* * *

Light smiled down at the girl walking next to him "So you've been friends with Mimic long?"

"Well I've known Misty for a while I suppose..." Cassey replied, unsure why Light was asking, he didn't like Misty more than her... right? She called back for the other two.

"Is Misty her real name?" Light questioned innocently.

"Oh, no I don't know her real name... I'm not even sure if she does." Cassey replied looking back to make sure the other two were trying to catch up, they were. Light paused, how could someone not know their real name... Ryuk floated behind him and cackled.

"God you two need to learn to slow down and enjoy life." Mimic laughed as she finally caught up.

"Or you could simply speed up." Light smiled, he really did not like her. "The café is just here." he motioned for them to go in. "Keep up Ryuga." he laughed as L strolled towards them. Light lead them to a booth n the back "This place is great, no one can hear what we discuss and no one will give you any trouble for how you sit either Ryuga."

"I do not sit like this because I want to. If I were to sit normally my deduction capabilities would be deduced by 40%" L replied sliding into the booth. "I would like you Light to look at these images." L muttered as he pulled three letters out of his pocket.

Light stiffened slightly, this must be a test... well lets not disappoint L. "Well.." Light began his explanation.

Mimic was watching them while Cassey fetched their drinks, Light had once again shown minor signs of stress.

L noticed Mimic watching "Very good your deductive reasoning capabilities surpass most of those that are on the force but... You're wrong Light. Mimic would you please tell him why."

Mimic blinked "Okay... Well he was right about the two possible orders but if the second order were to be correct that would mean there is a fourth note."

L smiled "Very good Mimic." he said pulling a note out of his pocket.

"I wasn't done L, the fact that you withheld the fourth note would mean that you were testing Light. Meaning that Light would have to have some idea of Kira's intended message to either A) completely disregard the possibility of a fourth note because he knows it is a fake or B) be adamant that the fourth note should be there because he wrote it..." Light glared at her. "Of course he could have managed to figure it out without before hand knowledge of the notes." She added remembering that when she was younger she was presented with a similar test.

Cassey returned with the drinks just as L's phone began to ring. "Light it's your father... he's had a heart attack."

Cassey dropped the drinks "Was it Kira?"

L shook his head "Light if you wold like a lift to the hospital I am heading there immediately. Mimic, Cassey if you would wait here and Watari will pick you up later." With that L and Light left, leaving Mimic and Cassey behind.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Cassey whispered.

Mimic nodded "Chief Yagami doesn't seem like he'd roll over and accept something like this... don't worry." they sat quietly then, waiting for Watari and information about the Chief.


	15. Chapter 15

Mimic and Cassey were back at the apartment, Cassey flicked on the television to break the sombre silence. "Everyone here are all hostages of Kira." a news reporter commented before the words Kira appeared on the screen.

"Cassey, what news channel is this?" Mimic questioned.

Cassey shrugged "I think it's Sakura TV..." Mimic nodded and turned to leave. "Wait you can't just go there." Mimic hesitated before the door.

"Sakura TV isn't that far away, if I run I'll be able to stop it." and with that she began running, this isn't like Kira... no the killing pattern is completely different, someone else with Kira's powers... maybe.

She darted round a corner , there it was and wait, was that one of the taskforce members... she stopped in her tracks as she saw Ukita fall to he ground. What? how did Kira know his name... Mimic frowned if she were to run to help the percentage of her suffering the same fate was almost 100... nope it is a 100 she corrected as she saw some police officers who had tried to help fall down. Kira needs a name and a face... this person only had a face, with that Mimic covered her face with her arms and ran forward, she stopped at the doors. "Open these doors immediately." The man on the inside shook his head. Mimic sighed, still with her arms over her face she spun round to kick the doors, the glass cracked but didn't brake. Sirens... Mimic turned to see an ambulance heading towards her, she dodged out the way as it crashed through the doors, and followed it in.

"Chief Yagami, are you alright?" She called through the dust cloud.

"Fine, but how'd you know it was me?" he coughed.

Mimic walked over to him "Know anyone else trying to stop Kira who was in the same hospital as you?" he shook his head smiling "Right let's stop this broadcast!"

The Chief nodded in agreement and they began walking. Once they had found the president of the station and managed to... 'convince' him to halt the broadcast and hand over any tapes the chiefs phone began ringing. "Hello... yes she is here with me... right... understood." he hung up the phone "In five minutes we are to exit through the front door and we should cover our faces." Mimic nodded, she already knew about covering their faces and almost definitely L will ask her how.

* * *

L was waiting in the car, 2 more minutes... He began thinking, obviously Mimic had noticed that this Kira needs a face to kill he began wondering if she had also come to the conclusion that this Kira and the original were probably not the same person. He began chewing his thumb, perhaps she should still be his successor...

The door opened and Mimic accompanied by detective Yagami climbed in. "I appreciate you two retrieving the footage at the risk of your own lives." L mumbled taking the video tapes from Mimic. Chief Yagami nodded and Mimic just stared at him, waiting. "Mimic, I would very much like to discuss your findings on this incident." she nodded.

* * *

The taskforce were all assembled in the hotel, even Naomi who had mainly stayed at the headquarters since her arrival. No one was speaking. L shifted "Mimic please tell us your view on this incident." Mimic nodded, he could at least allow the taskforce to leave or doesn't he realise they just lost a comrade and probably friend.

"Well, firstly, I think this is a different Kira."

"What? How can you be sure?" the chief demanded.

"Well, this showmanship doesn't really seem like Kira plus whoever this was killed regardless of crime." Mimic explained "It is as if this person is trying to attract the attention of the other Kira... Also this person only needs a face to kill, almost as if..." she paused realising something "as if they already know a persons name just by looking at them." Mimic stared at L. "Just like... Backup."

"Who?" Matsuda questioned.

L stepped forward "Backup, was a serial killer who had the ability to know someone's name just by looking at them. I have publically announced him dead but in truth he is being kept at a secret location, I believe that in light of Mimics comments we should consult him."

"You want us to work with a serial killer?" Aizawa asked incredulously.

L scratched his leg with his foot and tilted his head "Of course not, Backup will remain in custody where myself and Mimic will be able to question him."

Mimic coughed "Excuse me?" L just looked at her.

Naomi stepped forwards "If it's not too much trouble I would like to accompany you, considering my history with... Backup?" she questioned the name only really knowing him as Ryuzaki or Beyond. L nodded to her.

"So Mimic is there anything else you noticed about this Kira?" L continued.

Mimic unhappily continued "Well, they are probably submissive if they're the ones seeking Kira, and the voice was lowered indicating that normally this person would speak in a high voice... could be that they're female but there isn't any way to know for sure. In fact it's probably a 40/60 split at the moment."

Most of the taskforce stared at her "Wow, Mimic you sounded just like L then." Matsuda commented causing Mimic to cringe.

"I assure you that was not my intention." She replied

L opened up his phone and called Watari "Please make the preparations for myself, Mimic and Naomi to visit Backup at his new location." he ended the call. "You may all now leave if you wish." Mimic was the first to go and was shortly followed by the rest of the taskforce.

L sighed after they had left, he hadn't even considered the possibility of this new Kira being female of course now that Mimic pointed it out it seemed so obvious and now he had to go and speak to one of his first successor with Mimic, who he was knew disliked him and Naomi, who he knew despised Beyond. "This will not be fun."


	16. Chapter 16

Mimic was sat next to Naomi while L tried to talk to Backup. "So, how do you know the sociopath?" Naomi questioned.

Mimic smiled thinly "I grew up with him, we used to be good friends before he ran away." Naomi's eyes widened as she thought, how could someone be friends with him and not realise what he was. Mimic knew what she was thinking and it annoyed her "People are not born to murder, Naomi. More often than not, they are made." Naomi just nodded. Mimic sighed, it really was a bizarre place to keep a serial killer, it looked like a building site but that mainly because it was, according to L the basement was already completed and that was where Backup was being kept.

* * *

"Lawli." B smirked.

"Beyond it is of great importance you tell me truthfully if you can see peoples names or not." L commented ignoring the murderers grin.

"Aww, well Lawli I already told you once." B shrugged "Perhaps I'd be inclined to remind you if you did me a favour." B lifted his shackled wrists and raised an eyebrow "Loosen them." he commanded smirking

L frowned "You are in no position to be bargaining."

B just smirked back "Oh no, no I don't suppose _you_ are in any position to be bargaining." he muttered pulling a thoughtful face.

"You mean you." L corrected and B just continued smirking.

"I mean you." he re-corrected L sighed and stood up to leave. "Oh and I thought we were having a wonderful discussion."

"It is not a discussion when the other person refuses to speak sense." and with that L left.

He returned to where Naomi and Mimic were waiting shaking his head "He is refusing to talk to me or at least talk any sense to me." Naomi stood up to try and get some sense from the killer.

"Have fun." Mimic called after her laughing, she knew that Backup wouldn't say anything to the woman who had arrested him. L frowned at her, why had she suddenly taken a dislike to Naomi.

"Why are you laughing?" he ventured.

Mimic shrugged "Because he won't tell her anything and she has annoyed me."

"How did she annoy you?" L continued tilting his head.

"She thought that I couldn't have been his friend without knowing what he was capable of." Mimic replied frowning "I told her that he wasn't completely insane, not to begin with at least." she shot L a look and continued "Not until he saw you and the competition really began."

L sighed "You really think it was the competition?"

Mimic nodded thoughtfully "The competition meant the world to all of us, especially Backup and Alternative..." it was L's turn now to nod thoughtfully, but before he could reply Naomi returned obviously angry.

"You should have let Kira kill him!" she yelled angrily.

L shook his head at her while Mimic got up to take her turn. "B is my responsibility as are all the originals, I will not let Kira harm any of them."

Naomi stared at him "What originals, he is a killer and a sadist!"

Mimic followed the hallway down and thought 'as are all the originals', Naomi didn't know what it meant but Mimic did. L has protected as many of the original successors as possible, probably in the same way he has with B. She stopped in front of a reinforced door and sighed "Well here goes nothing." she whispered as she pushed open the door.

Backup was turned away from the door "Oh another visitor, I must be popular or something." he commented dryly without turning. Mimic frowned at the pale scars she could see climbing along the back of his neck, she sat down silently and waited until Backup decided he would turn around. "My you are a persistent one" he grumbled beginning to turn, Mimic noted that the scars came to a stop just below his chin, she waited for Backup to look at her fully before speaking.

"Good to see you Backup." she smiled. Mimic noted him cringe at the use of the name. "I apologise you used to love being called that."

B smirked at her "It's just B now Mimic. I haven't been anyone's Backup in a long time." Mimic nodded "You've changed a lot but I see you're still working for L, shame if you'd have taken my advice and left you could have been free."

Mimic nodded "I was but I figured L will need some help to catch this Kira person."

B tilted his head "Miss Misora told me there were two."

Mimic frowned "There are but you weren't supposed to be told that unless you decided to help." B began smiling insanely.

"She always was easy to manipulate, hell I practically caught myself in LA." he laughed, Mimic smiled fondly.

"I see you still practice that laugh of yours." B nodded.

"Not a lot else to do when your locked up 24 hours a day."

Mimic grinned "If you'll help us I think I could get L to give you some free roam, but you need to confirm to them that you can see peoples names."

B smiled at her "You know I can Mimic, is that good enough for you?" Mimic nodded.

"Yes, B that will do." she stood up to leave.

"Leaving so soon Mimic?" B raised an eyebrow "And here's me thinking that you were doing this because we're friends." he muttered sarcastically.

Mimic sighed and sat back down. "Very well B, since we're friends." Mimic smirked back at B "Tell me what would you like to talk about?"

B smiled darkly "You said you left, I want to know why?" B lent forward.

Mimic swallowed "I realised that Whammy's was wrong... so I left." there was a short silence.

B tutted "You should know better than to leave a story unfinished, so continue, what other reasons were there for you to leave?"

Mimic laughed half-heartedly "Can't fool you, eh B? Fine, I also left to try and find the rest of the first generation. We had been surpassed by the others and my role there was useless so I decided to go looking."

B leaned forward again, interested "And what did you find?" he whispered.

Mimic held back a tear "The ones I managed to track down were dead, so many..." she shook her head and looked up at him. "and the ones that had survived... we're no longer themselves."

B laughed harshly "did you ever consider it was you who was 'no longer themself'"

It was at this moment the door I opened " Mimic you have already retrieved the required information do not humour his insanity." L drones as he dragged Mimic out of the cell.

"Goodbye Mimic." B sang "Perhaps you'll visit again."


	17. Chapter 17

The taskforce were gathered back in the hotel room, after the meeting with Beyond Naomi was sent home and now Light stood in her place. Mimic's phone buzzed quietly in the silence, L raised an eyebrow "Answer it Mimic." he sighed waving her dismissal. Mimic nodded and slipped out the room just as Light questioned why she was allowed a phone and no one else was.

"Hello?...Not too bad, Backup is still manipulative..."She paused as she could hear conversation in the other room, Light was talking "Hey, Cassey, you know how I said I would tell you if they started letting teenagers onto the taskforce?... Well the day has arrived." Mimic held the phone away from her ear as Cassey screamed down to her. "Whoa there I still need to clear it with L... Fine I'll ask him now..." Mimic walked back into the room phone in hand "Hey L can Cassey join the taskforce?"

Matsuda started choking "No she can't!" he called out but was ignored.

"If she can prove herself useful than she is welcome." L droned.

Mimic returned the phone to her ear "He said as long as your useful... Yes, ok." She hung up and replaced her phone into her pocket. "What did I miss?"

Light cleared his throat and gave her a superior stare "I was just explaining my deductions from the tapes."

Mimic smiled "Did you get the submissive bit?" he nodded "Separate personality, probably a different person?" Light smiled and folded his arms. "Did you guess about the possibility of it being a girl?" no response.

L smiled slightly "On that note, Light I would like you to script a response to this second Kira."

"What?" Light looked at L "Why me?"

L blinked "You are the most similar to Kira and if you aren't him, you're help would be much appreciated." Light nodded "Excellent, please follow Matsuda."

Masuda stood up and led Light to a different room while L began explaining that Backup can tell someone's name just by looking at them. "How can he do that?" Chief Yagami questioned.

Mimic stepped forward "Beyond believes he was born with the eyes of a Death God."

"And we're believing the insane murderer because?" Aizawa queried.

"_We_ are not, however I do." Mimic answered.

L rolled his eyes and continued stirring his tea "Mimic, I must question your trust in Beyond and furthermore ask you not to converse with him so freely if we require his aid again."

Mimic turned to him "L, I grew up with him we were friends. Though I doubt that word has any meaning to you what so ever." With that she turned and walked out the hotel room.

The taskforce glanced at L "She can be quite defensive of murderers." Mogi muttered under his breath.

L ignored him, she was defensive of B but she had a point they had been good friends, most of the original successors were close admittedly but B, Mimic, Alternate and Copy were often together...

* * *

Mimic was sat in the lobby deciding whether she should leave for today when Watari walked over to her side. "You should not be so hard on L."

Mimic looked up at him "Excuse me, but Watari that man is a complete narcissist."

Watari laughed "It is true he does not know how to act around others and can seen a little... self centred but everything he has done has served a greater purpose."

Mimic ground her teeth together, how could Watari say L served a greater purpose, was allowing over half of the original successors to die a 'greater purpose'. "If you say so Watari. Please tell the taskforce goodnight from me, I think I should go home now." Watari nodded a goodbye as she stood to leave.

Mimic thought as she walked back to the apartments, true L had said he would protect all the originals but it seemed a little too late for that now. She sighed as she opened her apartment door, Cassey was already there.

"Hey!" she chimed looking up from the laptop "Did you know that this is still connected to L's computer?" she queried. Mimic shook her head, she had completely forgotten about the laptops. "Yeah, I was just listening to the taskforce. You really aren't making many friends."

Mimic smiled "I suppose not."

"Hey what is the thing with the alphabet?" Cassey began "I mean there is B, L and you M and from the necklace you gave me there was a C."

Mimic nodded "You're deductive capabilities are good enough that you should figure it out."

Cassey frowned "Well... you keep going on about the original successors... successors to L I presume?" Mimic nodded a confirmation. "And you all had alias' growing up so... you each to a letter from the alphabet?"

Mimic smiled, encouragingly "Yes, originally there were 18 of us and we each had a letter."

"So do you have other necklaces like mine?"

Mimic stood up. "Yes, I have almost all the original necklaces, when I tracked them down they would give them me." and since most of the time they were dead she took them as reminders, she added mentally.

"You should wear yours and then we can match!" Cassey exclaimed

"I have that one too... but I haven't worn it since I left Whammy's." Mimic muttered.

"Please!" Cassey pouted causing Mimic to give up.

"Fine, but only if you leave and allow me to get some sleep. I will take you to meet the taskforce tomorrow." Cassey nodded vigorously and dashed out of the apartment, Mimic yawned and padded over to her bedroom. She pulled the Gothic M on a chain out of a drawer and smiled tiredly before putting it on and falling fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

L held Lights drafted speech in front of him "I think the part about 'feeling free to kill L' might need omitting." he mumbled, Light laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha ha, sorry I guess I sort of got carried away. Feel free to change anything." he waved dismissively. "Hey Ryuzaki, I don't mean to pry-"

"Kira would." L interjected.

Light smiled "Good job I'm not Kira then. Anyway what I was going to say is that Mimic doesn't seem to like you that much."

Matsuda laughed in the background "Understatement of the year." he muttered to Aizawa who just shook his head at the young detective.

Light rolled his eyes "Why?"

L shifted "Light, firstly it is very Kira like to feign interest in other peoples lives and secondly mine and Mimics past is nothing to do with you. Also I could ask you why you do not like Mimic."

Light shrugged "I find her very... annoying." he paused annoying wasn't quite the word, infuriating maybe...

* * *

Mimic rolled over as she heard a noise in her apartment. She kept her eyes closed and listened...

"Mimic?" the voice whispered.

Mimic opened one eye to see a very close Cassey. "Gyah!" she exclaimed rolling of the bed and landing with a thud. "What the hell, Cassey?!" she grumbled. Cassey looked down.

"Oh well you said we could go see the taskforce and it's now 6:30 so..." Mimic held a hand up to silence her.

"Fine give me some time to get dressed."

Cassey jumped and clapped "Yay! I will be in the front room."

Mimic groaned as she began changing and stumbled into the front room. "Okay, lets go." Cassey jumped up and attacked her with a hug "Release me before I change my mind." Mimic threatened, it was too early for this. Cassey immediately released her, before dragging her out of the apartment. Mimic shook her head "Do you even know where we are going?"

"Uh huh Matsu gave me directions." Cassey happily answered. Mimic closed her eyes as Cassey continued pulling her along the dark Tokyo streets. When Mimic opened her eyes L's hotel was in front of her and the sun had already come up, who knew you could go to sleep while walking... Mimic smiled, that's a whole new definition on sleep walking. Cassey tugged on her arm and began dragging her into the building "I don't know which floor he's on." she muttered.

Mimic began dragging Cassey now. "It's the top floor, the penthouse." she informed Cassey as the elevator began its ascent.

* * *

Light had fallen asleep an hour ago, L was now 9% sure he was Kira so far that was the highest possibility he had reached. He turned his gaze slightly to the computer screen and smiled. "It would appear that just as the taskforce begins to fall asleep Mimic and our newest member decide to arrive." he laughed quietly to himself before walking around the sleeping bodies of his co-workers and opening the door ready for the new arrivals who had just

"Which door is it?" Cassey mumbled.

Mimic rolled her eyes "Try the one that is clearly open."

"That would be advisable." L added from just inside the doorway.

"Hey, what's the name now?" Cassey chimed.

"Ryuzaki, please follow me. I am sure the taskforce could use some new enthusiasm." L droned leading them back into the room filled with sleeping detectives.

"Cassey please don't wake them up yet." Mimic whispered as she picked up an abandoned pen from the side and edged towards the closest sleeping figure. Who incidently was Light. She began drawing a moustache shortly accompanied by whiskers. Cassey turned to see what her friend was doing.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, effectively waking up the entire taskforce. Mimic dropped the pen as Light woke up.

"Why good morning!" she cheered as he sleepily glared at her, luckily he hadn't had time to register that Mimic had been holding the pen.

"Why are you so close to me?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Because I couldn't stand to be any further away." she muttered sarcastically as she sat down next to L. Only once she had moved did the taskforce see Light's face and all of them began laughing.

"I advise Light, that you should wash your face." L said hiding a small smile.

Light shrugged and stalked off to he bathroom... "MIMIC!" the taskforce stopped laughing as Light marched back out "What and why have you done this?" he demanded gesturing to his face.

Mimic smiled lightly "What, is fairly obvious and why... I believe I have answered before, I get bored very, very easily." unbeknown to the rest of the team Ryuk cackled softly.

"Hyuk, good a reason as any in my books." he laughed looking at Light.

"You do realise that this is marker?" Light questioned in a scarily calm voice. Mimic faltered and looked down at the pen which clearly said 'MARKER'.

"It would appear that fact had escaped my attention." she mumbled.

L took a loud sip of coffee "As entertaining as your skirmishes are we do have a mass murderer to catch." Light looked at him and nodded before going back into the bathroom to try and clean his face. "Everyone this is Cassey, though you may already know her she will now be working with us on the Kira case." A small squeal escaped from Cassey's lips and everyone stared at her. L continued "Cassey I believe Mimic has been teaching you about being a detective." Mimic stared at him, she had never told him that. "Good, she is skilled and hopefully that skill has rubbed off on you."

Mimic laughed "Who are you and what have you done with L?" L blinked.

"It _is_ unusual for you to compliment people." Matsuda input.

"I was not complimenting anyone, merely stating truth." L replied as his phone began ringing. "Hello... Yes, excellent... thank you Watari." L closed the phone. "Watari has delivered our fake Kiras message, it will play tonight." he informed them as they began opening files.

Cassey looked around causing Mimic to laugh. "Here." she whispered passing a spare case file to her. Cassey smiled a thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Light stared at his reflection in the mirror, sure it would have been funny, if it wasn't him. He was sure he'd been in here for over an hour but no matter how many times he scrubbed his face the pen seemed to be unaffected. "I am going to kill her." he muttered angrily.

"Threatening lives is very Kira like, Light!" Mimic called from just outside the door "And hurry up, I need to use the toilet!"

Light laughed obnoxiously "Then I think I will just stay in here then."

"Mimic stop trying to get Light to remain in the bathroom, his input on the case would be very much appreciated." L droned, obviously he was now stood next to Mimic on the other side of the door.

Light rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle "Fine I'll come out but one giggle, snort or chuckle and I am right back in here." He threatened opening the door fully.

Mimic bit back a laugh, she actually did need the toilet and Light retreating back into the bathroom would not do her any good. "You look fabulous now move." she said as she dashed into the bathroom.

L stared at Lights face "Have you considered growing a moustache?" he queried smiling slightly. Light glared at him.

"You wanted my input on something." He hinted. L shook his head

"No, not really. Mimic actually did need the toilet and I couldn't listen to her complaining anymore." L sat back down in his usual perch.

Light smiled and nodded, as if he completely understood before he took a seat next to Cassey. "Do you mind if I look at the case file?" Cassey shook her head and passed him one, trying not to look at his face for fear she would start laughing. Light noticed this and sighed, he would get revenge on Mimic and for the rest of that day Light began plotting ways to get back at her, he wondered if she ever let the others make her coffee he could always put salt in it... he shook his head, too juvenile.

* * *

The taskforce had been working all day and it was finally time for the 'real' Kiras message to be broadcasts. They all gathered around the television set, except for Naomi who had opted to remain at the official headquarters for now.

"I can't wait to hear this." Cassey cheers happily as everyone watches the television. Mimic smiles and begins to play with the chain on her necklace, the scene reminds her of Whammy's house when everyone would gather for a video message from L. Unbeknown to Mimic L had been observing her and once again trying to decide whether or not to reinstate her as a successor, if he was to do so she would need to stop trying to annoy people for entertainment. He noticed a flash of metal and realised it was a necklace, she hadn't been wearing that before. He brought his thumb to his lip and re directed his gaze to the television as the message began playing.

Light smiled as he saw L tear himself from looking at Mimic, why was the detective so interested in her... Light couldn't help but smirk as the idea that the great L might actually have feelings, "he loves her." he whispers. Cassey looks up at him and follows his gaze before giggling softly. L had also heard his comment and continued to think, looking for weakness' is a very Kira like thing but he was sure he could use Lights naïve assumption to his advantage. He stood up as the message ended.

"Thank you all for working today, I believe that it is best for you all to go home and rest. Especially considering that you were all awoken prematurely today." The taskforce nodded and began collecting their things before one by one leaving. Once L was sure they had all left L turned to Watari "I am now 12% sure that Light is Kira, furthermore he is under the ridiculous illusion that I am harbouring feelings for Mimic."

Watari laughed softly "I assume you plan on using this assumption against him." L nodded selecting a sugared doughnut.

"Yes, also I require your opinion on a topic that has been bothering me." L mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Would that topic be whether or not to reinstate Mimic as a successor?" Watari queried, collecting dirty teacups and plates.

L smiled "Indeed it is, and your opinion is?"

Watari chuckled "She is not my successor... but all things considered she has managed do achieve what others like her could not, and she has done it independent of our organisation. If she is willing I believe she would be most suitable."

L nodded, thoughtful "Those are my thoughts exactly."

* * *

Light had locked himself in his room.

"Hyuk I don't know why you dislike this Mimic so much, I find her rather entertaining." Ryuk cackled.

Light rolled his eyes "You would. Anyway, I have decided that the best way to gain information on either L or Mimic is to exploit their relationship." Ryuk nodded

"And how are you planning to do that?"

Light laughed "That fool L actually is interested in Mimic so I will attempt to make Mimic reciprocate his feelings in order to be able to take advantage of them. It would also appear that her friend Cassey is aboard on this plan, though she does not realise my true intentions." he explained, while writing names down.

"Humans are so... entertaining." Ryuk mumbled

"You've said that before Ryuk." Light noted as he continued writing.

"Well, they are." Ryuk defended.

"whatever I'm going to try and clean my face, again." Light sighed stretching and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Back at the apartment Mimic stared at Cassey suspiciously "What are you smiling about?"

Cassey giggled "Light thinks L loooves you!" she sang.

Mimic smacked her forehead "I seriously doubt that L has any feelings let alone romantic ones."

Cassey laughed "Maybe you should confront him." she said raising an eyebrow.

Mimic shook her head "Why would I waste my time and his disproving a stupid assumption."

Cassey grinned "Maybe you just don't want to know." Mimic smacked her up the back of the head.

"I DO NOT LIKE L! and if the day arrives that I ever do have..." Mimic shuddered "Romantic feelings, towards him I will gladly jump off a skyscraper."

Cassey pouted "Well that isn't stopping him liking you though is it." Suddenly she began smiling "Maybe your right and Light just misunderstood his stares."

Mimic ignored her and wandered into the kitchen to make coffee, if L had been staring at her he was deducing something about her... Mimic began playing with the necklace and her eyes went wide, she had done the same thing earlier and L must have seen her. "He thinks I want to be his successor again." she whispered to herself "Damn." she began piling sugar into her coffee. When another thought occurred to her, Cassey had said 'Light thinks' which means Light had been looking for weakness'. "Very Kira like." she muttered before heading back into the front room.


	20. Chapter 20

Mimic blinked into the dark haze, she had a vague feeling that this was another dream. "Oh, Mimic?" A voice rang across the darkness, Backup.

"Mimic are you here?" L's monotonous voice called

"Hey, Misty where are you?" Cassey's voice chimed.

Mimic sighed in relief, Kira wasn't in this dream for once "I'm here, but I can't see."

Another voice began laughing, Kira. "Mimic, you should be more careful. Anyone could be listening." It taunted.

"Mimic Run!" Voices began yelling at her, she could here Backup's, L's and Cassey's voices mixed in with the others.

"Yes Mimic please do run." The calm voice of Kira taunted, slicing through the darkness until there was just a bright white light.

Mimic closed her eyes blocking out the light "It's just a dream." she felt someone's breath on the side of her face.

"Is it?" It whispered and Mimic spun around, eyes snapping open to reveal... nothing, she was back in her bed.

"Yes it is." she muttered to herself answering no one. She climbed out of bed and towards the bathroom, she needed a wash. Mimic smiled slightly at herself in the mirror, the metaphoric irony wasn't unnoticed, she splashed water on her face and laughed slightly. She was going insane, she couldn't sleep without Kira, or in most instances Light attacking her. She checked the clock, 5:47 "No point going back sleep now." she muttered although she could sense the dull call of sleep approaching.

* * *

The taskforce had all arrived back at the hotel, except for Mimic, for as the message put it 'an urgent message'. "The second Kira has replied." L revealed causing most of them to gasp.

"So soon?" Chief Yagami questioned, disbelievingly.

L nodded and shuffled into the main room. "Cassey, before we begin I must question where Mimic is?"

"Well, she didn't answer her door this morning so I thought she might be here." Cassey responded timidly. L nodded and told Watari call in order to check on her.

"We aren't waiting for her are we?" Light questioned sounding appalled at the idea.

L ignored him and continued drinking his overly sweetened coffee.

"Sir, I am have managed to reach Mimic on her cell phone." Watari supplied before handing the device to L.

"Mimic, why are you not at the hotel... I see... Well the second Kira has responded and we are waiting for you... Yes by we I mean the taskforce and myself... all the taskforce, yes... Watari did send you a message... Please do hurry up." L snapped the phone shut and sighed, Mimic was still having nightmares about Kira it seemed and now they were interfering with her sleeping habits ultimately causing her to fall asleep shortly before the message was sent at 6:30 and only recently to wake up. "She is on her way." L informed the others.

"So we are waiting for her, why should the investigation suffer because she couldn't be bothered to show up." Light grumbled to no one in particular.

"Light does have a point L." Matsuda input causing Cassey to hit him.

"Matsu don't be mean! Misty probably has a really good explanation."

"Cassey is correct, Mimic does have an explanation." L supplied not really caring if Light and Matsuda were upset by having to wait.

"Oh really what is it then?" Light questioned annoyed.

L shifted he severely doubted that Mimic would want her night terrors broadcast to the rest of the investigation team, especially when one of them, Light, was playing the main role as Kira. "I do not believe Mimic would like me to tell you."

Light laughed "Trust you to say that." he smirked as an idea crossed his mind "You keep protecting your girlfriend L, even if it means Kira getting away."

L did not respond, mainly because he wasn't sure exactly how to use Lights assumptions against him but Matsuda on the other hand "You're dating Mimic?!" he cried.

At this point Mimic was in fact down the hall and had heard Matsuda's cries "Who's dating me?" she asked clearly amused as she walked in.

Matsuda blushed and ducked his head down "Light said you and L were..."

Mimic laughed "And if you believe everything Light said you'd be worshipping Kira in no time." Matsuda nodded dumbly and Light glared.

"I am not Kira."

Mimic shrugged "We shall see." and sat down in front of the television.

L, now that all the taskforce were here had ordered Watari to begin the second Kira's message. He listened carefully up until they mentioned 'shinigami' and then he screamed.

Mimic had half been listening to the tape but mainly watching Light for any reactions, true he was good at hiding his true emotions but he couldn't hide everything, the odd widening of the eyes and hands clenching were clear stress indicators and now Mimic was almost certain Light was Kira she just had now real proof. Her analysation of Light was interrupted by L screaming. "Seriously, is it that hard to believe L? Backup has already told us about his belief of the eyes." she sighed.

L nodded slightly eyes wider than normal "I... I suppose he was being truthful..." he mumbled staring at the television screen as though it would answer all his uncertainties.

Light frowned, who was Backup and what did he know about the eyes? Mimic noticed the frown and smiled "Yes he was, furthermore this proves he is not insane and should be given some free roam."

L looked at her "Mimic, B is still a murderer an quite possibly still insane." Light's frown deepened, a murderer, what was L doing working with a murderer?!

Mimic shrugged "It's not like I'm asking for you to let him go, just let him out of his cell occasionally, he will obviously be kept under surveillance during this time." L ignored her.

The taskforce were watching interestedly, so it seemed Mimic's friend B or Backup or whatever his name was had been telling the truth... maybe. "How can we be sure that this B person isn't behind this?" Chief Yagami questioned.

L sighed "Firstly the original Kira mad a comment about shinigami in his letters also B would not be given any opportunity to achieve such a thing, the only people to have ever visited him are myself, Mimic and Naomi less than a week ago, he also has no other possible contact with the outside world."

The Chief frowned "You said that the first Kira made a comment about shinigami, what if they are the same person?"

L shook his head "The odds of that are less than 1%"

Mimic nodded "Statistically speaking, Light has more chance of being Kira."

Light clenched his teeth "I'm not Kira." he grumbled.

"So what now, are you going to go talk to that B person again?" Matsuda asked while pouring some coffee.

L lifted his cup up so that Matsuda could refill it before answering "I doubt he will be able to shed any light on the matter but I do not suppose it could do any harm. Mimic since he trusts you more than anyone else you will be first to question him."

Mimic nodded as she added six sugars to her coffee cup. "When do we see him?"

L tilted his head"I believe later today would be suitable."


	21. Chapter 21

Mimic looked around at the building site "Well, whatever you've got being built L, it's coming along." the first floor and basement which had been finished less than a week ago had seemingly grown another four floors. L nodded as he led the way entering pass codes when required.

"Now remember you are to keep the personal talk to a minimum." L droned before allowing Mimic into the corridor that led to the cell.

Mimic opened the cell door, L had remained at the entrance to the corridor. Backup was sat on his bed facing the door and smiled at her appearance. "Ah, you're back. I was beginning to wonder..."

Mimic smiled and waved a hand to cut him off. "Unfortunately it is business as usual B. But first, how are they treating you?"

Backup cackled brokenly "As they always do, I tell you Mimic, it's like I'm Old Nick himself locked up down here even the guards are too scared of me. It's never any fun." he added the last bit putting.

Mimic rolled her eyes and laughed "I am sure they have reason to be scared B, what did you do now? Tell them they have less than a month to live?"

Backup smirked "two weeks."

Mimic stopped smiling "B... Anyway, we need to know everything you do about your eyes."

Backup tilted his head "They believe me now do they?" he smirked "And what if I don't want to share my knowledge so freely."

Mimic stepped towards him "Because, Backup, if you don't..." she smiled at him, she knew what to say and do when it concerned Backup "then you won't have any purpose living out this miserable existence and if you have no purpose you are useless and what happens to useless things?"

Backup grinned at the threat, "Ah, Mimic when you put it that way I am already useless, you know everything about my eyes so therefor my purpose is redundant."

Mimic nodded, still smiling "True but L wants it from the horses mouth, so to speak."

Backup shifted uncomfortably, Mimic was the only person who could stare him down and that smile of hers wasn't helping, out of the two of them he'd have said she was more likely to be the incarcerated murderer at that point "Is that supposed to make me want to help, because L wants me to?"

Mimic raised an eyebrow and kept her smile "I think so, the _great_ L requiring help from his lowly Backup." Mimics smile widened she had been building up to that one sentence and she knew Backup couldn't say no.

Backup tried to smirk "I suppose when put like that it's a difficult offer to refuse, alright Mimic you win. I'll sing but if you call me Backup again I will not hesitate to slit your throat."

Mimic laughed harshly "Thanks B, but next time make a threat you can live up to, after all I don't see any knives lying around do you?"

Backup smiled genuinely, Mimic had won but he wasn't surprised even at Whammy's she rarely lost confrontation but what confused him is she would only ever resort to it when absolutely necessary. "As I have said before I believe my eyes to be that of a 'death god' or shinigami, if you prefer. They enable me to see a persons lifespan and real name, so you might want to tell L to keep his pale face locked away for a while. I can not speak for myself as I was born with these eyes but I had heard in a folklore that in order to possess such eyes you had to sell half of your life." Backup shrugged "But that's just folklore and if it is true I am most curious as to how I acquired mine."

Mimic nodded and stepped backwards "Thank you B, really." and with that she left. B frowned why had she thanked him, it's not like she'd given him much of a choice.

* * *

Light sat in the hotel room with most of the taskforce "So who is this Backup character?"

The taskforce exchanged glances all they really knew was that he is a murderer who L protects for some reason. Naomi, who for once had decided to appear at the hotel decided to answer since no one else was going to. "Backup or B was originally someone close to L, who for some reason or another decided to try and surpass him as the worlds greatest criminal, needless to say he was caught and for some reason L is protecting him from Kira. In fact Ryuzaki was originally his alias, but only L and I think Mimic know the real details." the last statement caused Cassey to shift slightly, Mimic had told her a lot about Backup but she also knew that she couldn't tell anyone.

Light raised an eyebrow "What you mean L stole Ryuzaki as an alias from a murderer?"

Mimic once again, it seemed picked an excellent time to walk in. "Yes, Light you are correct, though I wouldn't read to much into it. It's L's way of gloating."

Light nodded and noticed the lack of the detective in question but Matsuda beat him to mentioning it. "Where is Ryuzaki anyway?"

Mimic laughed "He got distracted by a desert cart being wheeled through the lobby and began trying to buy the thing. He's still at it too, I think."

Matsuda and Cassey began laughing along until the glares from the rest of the taskforce made them stop uncomfortably. "Should we continue working or wait till he arrives?" Light asked.

Mimic shrugged "Up to the chief." she turned to Chief Yagami "Which is it sir?"

He blinked at the woman, it stood to reason that he should decide considering his rank and L not being here but he still couldn't bring himself to trust the woman who continuously sniped about his son being Kira. "I think it would be best that you fill us in on your interview with B."

Mimic nodded and began telling them the little information B had shared.


	22. Chapter 22

L eventually returned to the hotel room looking defeated "They said that the desert cart was for everybody and not for sale." he sighed and stared at where he would normally sit, Mimic was currently occupying his chair. "Mimic get out of my chair. Now."

Mimic didn't look up and continued flicking through the case file "I am going to have to say... nope."

L looked around Cassey and Matsuda looked up at him from their conversation, Mogi was sat next to Matsuda reading a case file. "Where are the others?"

Mimic continued reading "They got bored of waiting and went home to rest, but what did you expect, the Chief and Aizawa do have a family and Naomi is... well, lacks patience." L nodded, true he had been bartering for the desert cart for nearly two hours and he had expected that nearly all the taskforce would have left.

"What about Light?" L continued.

A cough from behind him answered that question "Glad to see you can forget about me so easily." Light responded.

L ignored him "Mimic get out of my chair or I will kick you."

Mimic looked up at the detective "Try it Panda man." Cassey burst out laughing at the insult and L glanced at her.

"Very well." he spun around to kick Mimic, not hard enough to do damage just dislodge her from his chair, Mimic raised her hand and grabbed his foot. She looked him in the eyes and tutted before standing up, still holding L's foot who was beginning to lose balance.

Light looked at the exchange before him, L had been willing to kick Mimic, not the actions of someone in love. He frowned if L didn't have feelings for Mimic then he wouldn't be able to manipulate them... "Damn it." he muttered so know one heard, never mind he consoled hatred is just as easy to play as love, though he doubted that they hated each other as well.

Mimic let go of L's foot "Next time some common curtsey wouldn't go amiss, L. Ever heard of the phrases 'please' and 'thank you'."

L stared at her and smiled politely "Can't say I really have." before taken taking up his usual perched position in the chair. "So have you discovered anything new in my absence?"

Mimic shrugged "Well, Watari notified me of a package from the second Kira."

Light, Matsuda and Cassey turned to her "What? When?"

Light grunted "And you mean to say we could have been looking over this new information."

Mimic nodded "Yes, Light you are right. I received the message about an hour ago, if L had been here we may have already been underway in investigating it."

L sighed "You really are out to get me today. Very well I will have Watari send for the rest of the taskforce and bring the package up."

Mimic smiled "Don't worry L, I'm just in an annoying mood."

Light rolled his eyes "You are in that mood everyday." Mimic placed her hand to her chest.

"You wound me with your harsh words Kira, I only ever wish to serve justice."

Light glared at her "For the last time I'm not Kira!"

Mimic smiled sweetly "The fact you deny it so vehemently makes it sound all the more true, if you truly were not Kira you would let mr. sweet tooth, over there do his job and find you innocent without complaining." Light's glare intensified, what this woman says makes sense but then again what she always says makes sense and it was really starting to irk him, he ground his teeth together as Ryuk cackled over his shoulder.

"Hyuk, have I ever told you Light that this human is rather amusing."

Watari then called up to the room "L, Mimic the package along with the taskforce bar Naomi are in their way up."

L nodded "Thank you Watari, might I ask why Naomi isn't joining us?"

Watari coughed "She has refused to come back today claiming it is ridiculous to wait around for your beck and call."

L nodded again as Chief Yagami and Aizawa walked in with the package. "Glad you could re join us, gentlemen." L held a hand out for the package which was handed to him, opening up he pulled out what appeared to be a diary entry.

"Is this person stupid?" Light asked.

L tilted his head slightly reading the entries "I am not sure, this seems _too_ stupid. Either this person is actually quite intelligent or they are unbelievably stupid."

Mimic looked at the entry over his shoulder, what did 'show off our notebooks' mean... also the section about the bar 'note blue' seemed suspicious. She began playing with her necklace as she thought... Backup had mentioned the shinigami earlier and in order to obtain the eyes you had to be able to commune with one, shinigami were often spoken in folklore in Japan but she had never really researched them, perhaps now she should rectify that. Mimic returned to the conversation going on around her "So what are we going to do? Shut the game down, post sentries or focus on the note blue entry?"

Matsuda turned to her "You think there is potential in the note blue lead?"

Mimic nodded, she wasn't sure why but she knew that was the real message. L raised his hand to prevent Matsuda from asking anymore questions "I would be inclined to agree with Mimic, however we can't ignore anything. Although closing the game would inspire mass panic, so I believe that posting sentries while the game continues would be helpful while you, Matsuda will go with Naomi and Cassey to investigate the Note blue lead."

Light shifted slightly, he needed to go too "Actually, L I think I should help with the Note blue lead, I could ask some friends to come along and we'd blend in as a group."

L nodded and bought his thumb to his lip, why would Light be so eager to go, unless of course he was Kira and wanted to meet his new ally... "23%" L whispered under his breath, so no one noticed.

Mimic smiled at the barely audible percentage that escaped L's lips, personally she would be at least up to 47% but then again her night terrors had made her opinion of Light somewhat bias. "Lets get plotting!" she announced smiling, plotting and devising tactics was always Mimics favourite part of the investigation.


	23. Chapter 23

Mimic sighed, she was bored. Everyone else was out looking for the second Kira and she was sat next to L, great. "L why can't I go out to search?" she questioned for the hundredth time.

L sighed "Because, Mimic I need to speak with you." Mimic sat quietly waiting before giving an exasperated sigh.

"L I do hope you realise that if you need to speak with me you have to actually _speak_ to me!"

"I am aware of that fact, however I am uncertain how you will take this news."

Mimic paled "Please do not tell me you like me because I know that's what Light thinks and to be honest it is idiotic an naïve of him to assume such a thing."

L chuckled slightly "Do not worry Mimic, I can assure you that I do not have romantic feelings for you."

Mimic smiled "Good, now then, out with it."

L shifted "Myself and Watari have been discussing whether or not we should reinstate you as a successor, more specifically the top successor. Now before you respond please bear in mind that you already solve cases and carry out many of the duties you would do as the next L, furthermore you have received all the necessary training already and it would only be in case Kira manages to kill me."

Mimic gaped "You want me to be your successor?" she closed her mouth and glared "How dare you ask me that L, I spent my childhood with seventeen others being trained to be the next L and you know what I don't want to be. I watched the same seventeen kill themselves or go insane and do god knows what while you remained in your gloomy room behind a monitor and now after everyone I _loved_, has been driven to madness and death by _you, _you have the audacity towant me to still take over! Well forget it L. I am working on this case with one goal in mind and that is to stop Kira, whether you live or die is irrelevant to my outcome. Do you understand me?"

L stared wide eyed and nodded dumbly, he had not expected such a volatile reaction. "Of course Mimic, I am sorry." Mimic ignored him, seething, and continued to watch the monitors where a miniature Cassey was staring at Light while he introduced them.

* * *

"These are my elder cousins Matsu and Nami." Matsuda and Naomi bowed.

"What about the pretty one?" one of Lights friends called out of the crowd, earning a laugh from Light.

"That's Cassandra, she's off limits, I'm afraid. Her sister would scalp me if anything happened to her." Light joked light heartedly causing Cassey to smile, was he referring to Misty. "So shall we head off?" The group exchanged nods and began filing away.

"So you've got a sister?" the one that had called out from the crowed earlier questioned. Cassey nodded. "Great because me and my brother are both single." he laughed. Cassey noted that unlike when he was talking to his other friends he often tapped his fingers against his leg, furthermore the laugh sounded false. She smiled politely.

"I think you're girlfriend might disagree with that statement." she deadpanned.

The boy laughed nervously but still kept the friendly demeanour "Ha so you sussed me out, what are you psychic?"

Cassey laughed "No, don't be silly! It's just something my sister had taught me." she smiled.

"Wow that must be some sister you've got. Hey Light, why didn't you tell me this girl was smart?" he called forward.

Light smiled politely "I did try to warn you, between her and her sister they could probably be L." This caused the whole group to laugh lightly.

"Well, I'm sure L wouldn't be this pretty." the boy replied coolly, still on the charm offensive after being sussed out.

Cassey had eventually managed to escape the boy to her brothers side. "Well aren't you popular." Matsuda remarked.

Cassey smiled and hit his arm "You could of helped me, Matsu, that was torture!" she laughed.

And all the while a stranger watched from behind some glasses. Light Yagami was Kira, she smiled to herself, and he's handsome too.

* * *

The taskforce had reassembled in the hotel suite and immediately noticed the dark aura that Mimic seemed to be emanating. "Misty? What's wrong?" Cassey asked voice full of concern for her friend.

Mimic smiled "I will tell you later, but first what have we got?"

L listened as the taskforce basically told him, nothing. Well wasn't this peachy no leads towards the first or second Kira and Mimic hating him more than ever. "Very well, if that is all we have found out then you may leave if you wish."

Chief Yagami turned to his son "Go home tonight Light, I will stay here." Light nodded. Mimic grabbed Cassey's arm and began leaving, as they reached the elevator they heard Light call them to hold it. Mimic would have gladly let the doors close but Cassey had other ideas.

Light stepped into the elevator "Thanks." Cassey nodded happily. "Hey, Mimic if you don't mind me asking why are you acting weird, I mean I haven't received any snide Kira comments since getting back."

Mimic looked at him, she could see through his sincere act but quite frankly didn't care at this moment. "L annoyed me earlier." Cassey tilted her head.

"L annoys you every day." this earned a small smile of endearment from Mimic, with Kira stood next to her she should be careful about what she says.

"Yeah but he asked me to basically fulfil my original purpose, and you know as well as I, Cassey what would have been my answer." Cassey nodded empathetically.

"I am sorry. L can't be really stupid for a genius."

Light stared at the two girls, what was Mimics original purpose and how did she respond? "So what did you say to him?" he ventured hoping that would answer most of his questions.

Mimic smiled at him, he was still fishing for answers "I told him that whether or not he died, I couldn't really care." Cassey made a sympathetic noise and pulled her friend into a hug. Light was just left with more questions and found himself doubting if Mimic was even on L's side like he originally believed.


	24. Chapter 24

Mimic opened the door to her apartment and muttered a goodbye to Cassey, who hesitantly returned the gesture before heading off to her own apartment. Mimic leaned her head against the door, why did she drag herself into this mess, she had wanted to help but she was more than capable of doing that without directly meeting L and now look what had happened. "I should have left this case well enough alone, L could of handled it." But inside she doubted it and his question earlier is what made her doubt it all the more, to every child from Whammy's L was immortal, he could not die... but Mimic found herself wondering if that was just what he had intended, to die in the showdown and leave his successors to apprehend his murderer. She recalled something Alternate used to say "Justice at all costs." she muttered as she wondered to the kitchen. There was no way she was going sleep tonight, she could just feel the nightmares already, waiting patiently for her sub conscious to lower it's defences. Mimic tried thinking about something else, the shinigami that Backup mentioned. She pulled out her laptop and decided to search some folklores, there had to be something out there that could explain Kira's power... maybe.

* * *

L was huddled up in his chair "Hair, crumbs, more hair... Chief Yagami, I feel that I should warn you that if I die within the next few days, please, assume that Light is Kira."

Chief Yagami stood up, outraged "Ryuzaki! First you say you hardly suspect my son and now this. Tell me just how much do you really suspect him?!"

L thought, he was not heartless and he did not wish to upset Chief Yagami "It is only around 5%." more like 29% he countered mentally "But still he has not been cleared and will be treated as a suspect until this time." Chief Yagami nodded defeated.

* * *

Light stared at the blonde girl before him, never before had he been tempted to do harm to a woman... other than Mimic but Light didn't really count her. "Misa, please let go of me." he grumbled as the girl slowly detached herself from his side.

"Oh, Light. I can't wait till we have a perfect life together." she smiled oblivious to his growing annoyance. Light glanced at the pale shinigami behind her, this may as well be a shotgun wedding he thought bitterly but smiled at the girl all the same, he could use her, she had the eyes.

He stared down into her eyes "Misa, with you as my goddess nothing will be able to stand in my way of creating the perfect world." and with that he kissed her, while his mind conjured up a hundred different ways that this girl could kill L he smirked pulling away. "You will help me, won't you Misa?"

Misa clasped her hands together "Of course Light, anything!"

* * *

Mimics search had come up with a couple of things, firstly according to most folklore and legends the shinigami could kill by any means necessary but mostly used heart attacks, very Kira like Mimic noted also she also confirmed what Backup had said about selling half of your life. She was very interested with the first thing she had found, perhaps Kira was in league with a god of death though the assumption itself would never go down in a courtroom she couldn't help but smile to herself, perhaps she would finally be able to unravel Kira. She closed her eye's for a moment.

*Knock, Knock* Mimic opened her eyes and glanced at the door, she knew it wouldn't be Cassey because she would be asleep, who else would visit her. She stood up deciding there really was only one way to find out. "Hello?" she called as she opened the door. No one was there. Mimic felt dread creep up at her, she had closed her eyes. "It is just a dream." she murmured to herself.

She felt cold hands grab at her from behind "Kira." she turned but of course no one was there.

She heard cackling and frowned, it sounded like Backups laugh when they were little before he began practicing it. "Hyuk, you really are entertaining to watch human." she turned around again and still couldn't see the creature.

"Kira, Light." a harsh voice whispered.

"Hyuk, ignore them. You are unravelling his lies, it is quite interesting to watch." the same cackling voice commented. "Just thought I should let you know you're on the right track, goodbye human and enjoy your nightmares." The voice began cackling before it slowly dissipated.

"Kira, Kira, Kira, Light, Kira, Light, Light is Kira." The harsh voice returned.

"I know, but I can't prove it!" Mimic screamed at it, she was fed up with these dreams, she got the message loud and clear the first time. She was helpless, nothing she could do in her dream would ever be enough to stop Kira, to stop Light.

"Light is Kira, Kira, Kira is Light." The voice continued.

"Misty, Misty... Wake up. Hey, come on get up." Cassey's voice filtered through the layers of sleep and Mimics eyes fluttered open.

"Just a dream." Mimic muttered, ignoring a worried Cassey.

"Misty, is that why you were late the other day?" she had guessed her friend had not been sleeping well, but the nightmare looked terrifying.

Mimic nodded "Yes, they are quite persistent nightmares though that one was... different."

Cassey didn't bothering asking why, she doubted Misty would answer her straight anyway. "L wants us to go to the hotel, he said they might have some evidence leading to the second Kira."

Mimic smiled, finally some good news. "I'll just get ready then."


	25. Chapter 25

Mimic and Cassey walked into the hotel suite. "What have we got L?" Mimic immediately questioned.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others to get here?" Cassey asked looking around to see they were the only ones here.

"You two will be accompanying me when I go to apprehend the suspect, Matsuda and Aizawa are already waiting at the location." L droned standing up from his perch.

Mimic nodded, she was willing to forget what L had asked her, for the investigation. "Ok, so who are we arresting?"

L began leading them out of the building, why couldn't he have just asked us to meet him at the location Mimic groaned inwardly. "We are going to first talk to Light Yagami but there is still not enough evidence to arrest him."

Mimic frowned "Then why are we going to see him?"

L smiled "You shall see."

Cassey frowned "So who are we arresting?"

L smiled cryptically "You two aren't arresting anyone, we're merely going to see how everything plays out."

Mimic groaned as they climbed into the car "God damn you cryptic Panda man." Cassey laughed, she had to admit L did resemble a panda.

* * *

Light was talking to Takada when he noticed L, Mimic and Cassey sat on a bench. "Light... how's it going?" L deadpanned causing Mimic and Cassey to laugh.

"I'm sorry Takada but I am going to have to go." Light politely waved her away to which Takada got annoyed.

"Excuse me, Light but aren't_ I_ your girlfriend." she grumbled but left anyway.

"I hope I have not ruined your relationship." L muttered as Light approached, to which Cassey decided to answer.

"Don't worry Ryuga, Takada is always like that." Light nodded.

"So what are you doing here?"

L smiled "I was beginning to miss the campus and if my memory serves correctly they have free cake here in the cafeteria today." Light rolled his eyes, missing the campus, right, the cake thing however was much more believable.

"Light!" a girlish squeal erupted as a blur of blond suddenly attached themselves to him. "I missed you so much! And we were shooting in the area so I thought I'd pay you a visit." as if just noticing the three others stood there she turned to them and smiled "Hi I'm Light's girlfriend Misa." she gave a pointed look to Cassey and Mimic.

Mimic glanced at Cassey with a look that said 'Good job Takada had left." which earned a small giggle. They stopped their silent dialogue when L began complementing Misa. Cassey's eyes widened as L mentioned the august issue. "Ryuga you stole my magazine! I knew it took it to work." she pouted slightly.

"Ryuga?" Misa questioned tilting her head noticing a different name above his head.

Light quickly stepped in "Yeah he's Hideki Ryuga, not the famous one though, he just shares the name and that's Mimic and Cassandra." Light's explanation was then interrupted by a passer by.

"Hey is that Misa Amane?"

"It is!" and then a crowed began forming.

"Hey someone just touched my but!" Misa cries, causing Mimic to laugh she had clearly seen L lift her phone.

"This is an outrage I will personally see to it that this person is bought to justice!" L cried and Mimic laughed.

"Your going to need a mirror for that then!" she called out causing everyone to laugh.

Misa smiled "Oh Ryuga, Mimic your so funny." she laughed.

"Misa!" a harsh female voice called "You are late for your next shoot, come on."

Misa frowned "Oh, okay but Light we should totally go on a date soon." Light nodded as the manager dragged her away.

"I believe before that happened we were about to get cake." L pointed out as the crowd broke up.

Light smiled "Yeah, just give me a moment."

L nodded and began walking to the cafeteria with Mimic and Cassey. Mimic smiled to herself, L had taken Misa's phone meaning that she was suspected of being the second Kira, either that or L actually did have an obsession with the teen model. They stopped when a pop song suddenly began playing.

Cassey looked around."Is that a ringtone?" she questioned, confused. L nodded as he pulled out Misa's phone.

"Hello... ah, hello Light. It would appear that someone dropped this phone in the earlier commotion... yes, that makes sense...of course... ok."

Mimic and Cassey stared at the exchange, so it would appear that because Light just called Misa, or suspected second Kira, so soon after seeing her would indicate that he was the first Kira and was about to ask L's real name. They watched a clearly angry and annoyed Light hold his hand out for the phone. "Thank you." idiot, Light smiled inwardly, L had no idea about Misa's other phone.

L then pulled out his actual phone that had just started ringing. "Hello... so it's been done... Yes, thank you." he closed the phone and turned to Light "Misa Amane has been arrested for being the second Kira, though publically it has been announced that her manager is believed to be have been connected to a drugs ring and she is just being questioned as a precaution." he began walking towards the cafeteria "Are you still joining us for cake Light?"

Light stared at him, damn it, he was so close! He would still win this though, but he would have to rescue Misa while doing it, that damned shinigami would see to that. He glanced at L who was still waiting for an answer, if he were to decline now would look odd, but then again his 'girlfriend' had just been arrested so perhaps it accepting would look even odder. Light shook his head "I think I'll just go home and wait for news about Misa." and plan a way to outsmart you, he added mentally as L nodded seemingly understanding.

"Of course." he motioned for Mimic and Cassey to follow.


	26. Chapter 26

Mimic glanced at the screen and frowned, it was incredibly inhumane but that wasn't what was making her frown, less then an hour ago Misa had been about to take her life and now she seemed to be oblivious as to why she was being detained. "Mr stalker please let me go, I won't tell anyone." Mimic sighed, this game was annoying her, and it would appear that Matsuda had been thinking the same thing as he steps forward and grabs the microphone.

"Hey, Misa stop this! You know why you're here so just stop playing dumb." he yells causing everyone to stare at him. Mimic smirks as she takes the microphone from him.

"I severely doubt she's playing Matsuda." she passes the microphone to L who nods a thanks.

"Misa Amane, do you know a Light Yagami?"

Misa lifted her head against the restraints proudly, "Of course, how can I not know my own boyfriend?" Mimic's frown returned as she watched the pop star.

L watched the screen, and bought a thumb to his lip. "You are very devoted to him. Why?"

"Because I love him!" she stated as if it were obvious. "Please Mr stalker, I need the toilet." she pleaded.

"You went five minutes ago." L stated. "You will simply have to hold it."

"But it's the only time you'll let me move, besides you get to watch, isn't that what you want you filthy pervert!" she accused, desperation rising in her voice.

L stared at the screen "I'm a... pervert?" he whispered causing Mimic to laugh slightly.

"I thought you already knew." she commented, earning glares from the taskforce, this was a serious matter she supposed so didn't take the glares to seriously. Mimic sighed and looked away from the monitor for all her joking the sight was beginning to make her feel sick.

* * *

Light stood in the woods a he watched Rem fly away with his notebook. It was time for his plan. "Hyuk, are you sure you want to do this Light." Ryuk questioned, he really didn't want his entertainment interrupted. Light nodded.

"Yes this is the only way. Now Ryuk the next time I say 'get rid of it'. I want you to do just that, do you understand." Ryuk nodded "Good, now to hand myself in." he picked up his phone and dialled the number which was given to him by Watari. "Hello... Yes, Watari I have some, disturbing information... I believe I might be, and there is a might in there, Kira... Yes... I understand completely... I will be there shortly." He began walking, this was going to be a boring couple of weeks.

* * *

Mimic had been left with Cassey and Naomi to watch Misa while the rest of the taskforce spoke to Light. "Do you think that Light could really be Kira?" Cassey asked trying not to look at the computer monitors because, frankly, it made her want to brake the poor girl free.

Naomi shrugged "My fiancé did say it was a teenager who he was following."

Mimic nodded "Personally, I think Light is the only person it could be."

Naomi looked at her "And your so great at realising people are murderers." she muttered, still annoyed by the conversation they had had over a week ago.

Mimic looked at her, this tune was getting old fast. "Naomi, I'm agreeing with you. I think Light is Kira." Naomi nodded, sure she agreed with her but that didn't mean she had to enjoy it.

"Please... let me go." a quite voice begged and all three women turned to the screen. Misa was looking worse for wear and she hadn't even been here for a week.

"Switch the audio off." Mimic muttered remembering one of the reasons for her dislike of L, he has no limits. Ethics are useless to him, a hindrance if anything. Cassey lent forward and did as requested and an gloomy silence filled the room.

* * *

"L as I said on the phone I _might_ be Kira." Light said clearly causing his father to buckle slightly.

"No, son, stop this." Chief Yagami begged.

Light shook his head "No Dad because I have realised that there is a very real possibility that I am, but if so it is sub-conscious. I mean all the evidence suggests that I could be, and lately I have found myself agreeing with Kira." L bit his thumb, Light was really trying to get away with this. Acting as if he had no idea he is Kira, well we shall just see. Light continued "So I have asked Ryuzaki to detain me until a time when we can be sure that I am not Kira."

The Chief paled "No son, please, you are not Kira. You don't have to do this."

L stood up "I am afraid he has already agreed to it. Aizawa please take Light to the cell." Aizawa hesitated for a moment glancing at the Chief before obliging.

The Chief turned to L "Ryuzaki, if this is the course of action you wish to seek then I must request you also detain me. I doubt I will be able to control my actions, seeing my son in a cell... please." L nodded.

"Of course I will have Watari prepare your cell, if you request anything we will be more than happy to oblige, and if you wish to leave just say so."

The Chief glanced at him "Ryuzaki the only way I will be leaving is with my son." L nodded again but remained silent.


	27. Chapter 27

L was stationed in front of the monitors as usual, it had been a week since Misa and Light had been detained and so far no one had died of a Kira attack or at least a heart attack but since Naomi had enlightened them to the fact Kira can kill through other means it was rather difficult to determine what was natural or not and they couldn't blame Kira for every death across the globe. "Light, are you okay? You're looking a bit worse for wear, perhaps you should just confess."

On the screen Light looks up at the camera, it was time he couldn't delay this any further. "Ryuzaki, I suppose it's really just my pride. I might just have to 'get rid of it'." Ryuk turned to Light, that was the code right.

"See you later, then Light." Ryuk waved before fading through a wall. L watched as Light blinked a few times confusedly and look around as if only just noticing his surroundings.

"Ryuzaki please let me go. I know I asked for this but I swear I'm not Kira!" Light calls desperation tinging his voice.

L stares, this Light was completely different to the one he had just been conversing with. "You told me not to let you out no matter what you said." L reminds.

Light shakes his head "I know, but this is stupid and while I'm in here the real Kira is lose. Please."

L began chewing his thumb "But since you have been detained Light no one has died of a Kira attack." Light looked at the camera, desperation rising. It couldn't be true, he would know if he was Kira.

Mimic was watching the exchange from her perch across the room next to a sleeping Cassey, she smiled ruefully. It would appear Light has come across a bout of amnesia, she recalled one of the folklores she had read about when a shinigami leaves someone they lose their memory of them. "L, I think this may be linked with a death god." she mutters quietly. L stares at her as if she had just threatened to kill him, she sighs. "After what Backup had said I did some independent research into shinigami or death gods, as they are also know. My searches revealed a number of similarities between the stories. One of which was that a person often loses large sections of their memory after a shinigami leaves them. I know it sounds ridiculous but it would explain both Misa's and Light's disorientated conditions."

L continued staring at her "Mimic, that is ridiculous. I will not believe that some sort of God is behind this or surely we would be dead by now." Mimic nodded, that fact had been bugging her too.

Light unable to hear any of this continued his pleading "Please, Ryuzaki just zoom in on my eyes do they look like I'm a murderer, well do they?!" L did as was requested and noted a distinct change in them, no he thought they do not look like the eyes of a killer, in fact they don't even look like Lights eyes. Mimic had noticed this too and for the first time wondered if Light wasn't Kira, but she pushed the thought away between her and L they were over four very successful detectives they couldn't be wrong.

* * *

Mimic and Cassey had eventually decided to return to their apartments for some rest, that and they hadn't had any real sleep or a shower since the beginning of the detainment. "I feel like I have been dipped in grease." Cassey complained as they approached the door.

Mimic nodded "I think we should have a shower and a nap and then try and relax."

"I know a bar that opened up around the corner, we could relax there and maybe even have some fun." she mentioned hopefully.

Mimic shook her head "You know as well as I that people annoy me, especially drunken people."

Cassey pouted "Fine, but I'm still going."

Mimic laughed "Have fun but don't drink too much." she warned before retreating into her own apartment, she couldn't blame Cassey it was Friday night and the girl hadn't been out in nearly three weeks it would do her good. Mimic ran a hand through her hair and once more grimaced, she needed a shower, badly. And then a nice long rest, hopefully with no Kira related nightmares.

* * *

Light stared at his surroundings, he knew he had asked for this but now he could see there really was no point, there was no way he could be Kira. He contemplated asking L to release him again but decided against it, he knew the answer anyway; a big fat resounding "NO." Maybe he should ask to speak to someone, if only to stopped him losing his mind but who; not L he would just call him Kira and ask him to confess, his father was probably in another cell somewhere so he wouldn't try and brake Light out, and Matsuda was too dumb, Cassey was too like Misa, Mogi never spoke and Aizawa probably wouldn't speak to him so that left Mimic or Naomi and since Naomi never left the police building which left Mimic, great. Well he wouldn't ask now, he wasn't that desperate for a conversation.


	28. Chapter 28

One more week had passed an Mimic stared disbelievingly at the newspaper in front of her "Are we sure it's Kira?" the taskforce nodded, two things ran through Mimic's head; great this is all the investigation needs and how could it not be Light?. Mimic cast a glance at the monitoring room and L. "So, who tells the infallible one?" The task force just stared at her. "I hate you all." Mimic grumbled before turning to enter the monitoring room. "Hey L, I have some depressing news..." she held the paper in front of his face.

L paused as he read "This does not clear Light." he states causing Matsuda to protest.

"What do you mean?! I think we should tell them, I mean there is no way they could kill while here so..."

"Matsu don't be an idiot." Cassey scolds noticing the look on Mimic and L's face.

Mimic smiles at her friend and nods "Cassey is right Matsuda, Since we are still unaware as to how Kira kills, there is every possibility that Light and Misa could still be behind this." L nods in agreement.

"Yes, Mimic is correct in stating such but I suppose you can tell the Chief that his son is probably in the grey right now." He drones. Matsuda jumps at the opprutuniy and cheerfully conveys the message.

"I suppose that will do for now." the Chief smiles tiredly towards the camera.

Light unaware of this development finally decided that he could no longer sit in silence. "Hey L, I was wondering if I can talk to someone?"

L turning his attention to the monitor tilted his head "Light is more than welcome to talk to anyone on the taskforce, though they are not at liberty to discuss any developments in the case. Who would you like to speak to?"

Light blinked L was just letting him talk to someone "Wait, you said there were developments?"

L smiled "Yes, no more criminals have died. Light, perhaps you should just confess." the whole taskforce turned to L.

"Liar." Matsuda mutters earning a nod from his sister.

Light cringed "I. Am. Not. Kira! Besides you said you weren't at Liberty to discus developments." Light pointed out.

"Yes but you can rest assured that is the only information you will be given. Now who was it you wished to speak to?" L inquired ignoring the taskforces glares.

Light nodded "I would like to speak with Mimic."

L smiled "The logical choice. Well, Mimic do you wish to speak with Light?"

Mimic froze, she had only been half listening to the conversations around her; something about speaking with Light. She shrugs "Fine." L passes her the microphone and adjourns to a nearby seat. "What would you like to talk about Kira?"

Light smiles endearingly "I just need someone to talk to so I don't lose my mind. So what is happening in the big wide world outside this cage."

Mimic smiled casting a glance at L "Well, so far the big wide world has been pretty boring."

Light nodded, understanding she could not tell him much in case he could use the information. "What about the taskforce then can you tell me about them?"

"Of course, well firstly Naomi is on about leaving her visa is about to run out and she has decided she has contributed all she can to the case." Mimic informed him.

Light laughed "What? she is bailing out on you." Mimic nodded despite the fact Light couldn't see her.

"Yes it would appear so but I do not blame her, besides I am certain she will continue to aid in our investigation from a far. Do you want to know about the others?" Light nodded. "Well, Matsuda got dumped but he seems to have taken it well, and Cassey met a lovely fellow at a bar that opened not long ago." Light smiled, he was almost forgetting his surroundings. "Aizawa's little girl just had her birthday and I believe she had a pony at the party and Mogi, well he is as silent as ever. Oh, and L is just being L, not sleeping and watching you and Misa every second of every hour."

"Well, that doesn't make me feel uncomfortable what so ever." he laughed and then paused "And what about you?"

Mimic stopped, caught off guard. "I have continued to work on the case as always."

Light began laughing again "Seriously, don't you ever take a break."

Mimic tilted her head "Nope, because that's just what Kira would want."

Light stopped laughing "Well, I'm not Kira."

Mimic smiled to herself "I believe I have said this at one point or another but 'We shall see,' Light, and if that is all I have to get back to work." Light sighed and nodded, back to being in silence. Mimic handed the microphone back to L.

"Mimic was very kind to talk to Light despite the possibility of him being Kira." L pointed out, Mimic stared at him, she had not intended to be kind.

"Without basic communication the chances of a person going insane is statistically higher and it would be a shame for Kira to avoid his crimes though insanity. Though, then again I suppose that Kira won't be given the opportunity to plead insanity, will he?" L shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Cassey inquired confused. Mimic decided L could answer.

"The worldwide leaders have all agreed that upon his capture Kira will be immediately sentenced to death." L supplied in his monotone. Cassey frowned at the answer she was given, that didn't seem quite right.


	29. Chapter 29

L sighed "Tomorrow we will release Misa and Light." he announced. The taskforce exchanged glances as if expecting a catch. "But first, Mimic I believe will inform us of her independent investigations." Mimic froze and stared at a cup of coffee, she should have expected L to know of her inquiries.

"Well..." she cast a glance at Cassey who had helped her in some of the inquiries which mostly led nowhere. "I have been looking into the possibility of this being linked with a shinigami, admittedly this appears far fetched but I would like you all to consider Kira's killing capabilities before-."

L decided to cut in "I had hoped you and Cassey were working on something helpful, we do not have time for faerie tales." he waved them off, feeling disappointed and more depressed than before, a court of law would never believe that a death god was linked in all this.

Mimic huffed "Fine, but you did ask."

L frowned "Yes I was hoping you had made some useful inquiries not looking into folklores which I believe I had told you to drop." Mimic glared at him, she couldn't understand why he was so adamant that Kira had nothing to do with shinigami.

Cassey decided to break the frosty atmosphere "Well, L you said we are releasing them tomorrow, why?" L turned to Cassey and ignored Mimic's death stare.

"I believe I should clarify they will not be directly released. I have devised a plan, with Chief Yagami's consent, that will either help clear them or undoubtedly condemn them." L droned in his usual monotone. "We will allow Light and Misa to believe there is a direct threat to their lives, if Light is Kira he will undoubtedly try to save himself and if Misa is the second Kira, and providing her feelings for Light are as deep routed as they appear to be they she would also try to save him." He finished.

* * *

Mimic watched the monitor in front of her where a miniature Light and Misa are screaming. She frowned, this was low even for L. A resounding bang filtered through the speakers as a bemused Light opened his eyes, she had to admit she was expecting the Chief to die but if her theory about the shinigami was correct it stood to reason that Light no longer possessed any powers. L chewed his thumb next to her, she could tell the result wasn't what he had anticipated. "Shall we go collect them, then?" Mimic sighed standing up. L nodded as the Chiefs voice came across the speakers.

"Thank you Chief Yagami, though it is possible Light saw through our charade I don't believe Miss Amane could and if she was the second Kira she would have killed you to save Light. We will meet you shortly." L responded into a microphone before standing and indicating that the taskforce should follow him.

Mimic grumbled under her breath and followed towards the back, she still believed that Light was Kira and she knew L agreed with her, the only problem was that he was too stubborn to admit her theory was plausible when you consider Kira's capability to kill without even requiring to be in the same country. Cassey was happily skipping alongside her.

"Isn't it great that they are both innocent." she chimed.

Mimic frowned "Not really, considering we are now no closer to capturing Kira than before, so in fact I think it's rather depressing." she deadpanned. Cassey sighed and shook her head.

"Seriously you need to lighten up. Always so doom and gloom, and don't you go blaming it on your upbringing, L had the same and-"

"He's as fun as a mortuary." Aizawa cut in and Mogi nodded in agreement.

Mimic laughed slightly "And that's being kind." she added earning a chuckle from Matsuda. Ahead Watari held the door of a limo open for L and the rest of the taskforce, the ride fell into an awkward silence.

"Mimic, although I do not believe that a shinigami is behind this, I do suspect that you are correct in assuming Light and Misa have somehow given up their memories." L began causing the whole of the taskforce to stare at him.

"And what, L, do you propose caused this memory loss if not a shinigami?" Mimic countered coldly.

L began chewing his thumb "I am not sure, however I refuse to believe that a mystical being is involved in this or surely we would already be dead." Mimic sighed and decided to change the conversation.

"Ok, L, I don't want an argument but what I would like to know is where are we going to be staying considering that we now have two suspects to keep an eye on." Mimic reminded.

L nodded "I have already prepared a building we will be moving in there by the end of the week." This piqued the interest of the rest of the taskforce as they all opened their mouths to question but were cut short as the Limo came to a halt and Watari opened the door to reveal a worn out looking trio.

"Ryuzaki." Light was the first to speak "I understand that your actions so far have been to clear myself and Misa and I am glad that we can now work together without suspicions." he held out his hand to L who raised a handcuff to it.

"Unfortunately Light you are not a hundred per cent cleared and will be placed under twenty four hour surveillance." he stated clapping the other end to his own wrist.

"Hey, you pervert!" Misa exclaimed "You keep your filthy hands away from my Light!" she threatened while burrowing into Lights chest.

Mimic laughed "Don't worry Misa you too will be kept under constant surveillance by myself." She held up a pair of handcuffs.

"What?!" Misa cried as the end of the handcuffs are attached to her wrist.

Mimic sighed "we have enough evidence to prove that you sent the second Kira videos, so really you are lucky to not be convicted of wasting police time or tampering with evidence." Misa pouted but remained quiet.


	30. Chapter 30

The taskforce were stood in front of the new headquarters trying to collect themselves; this was a skyscraper... that L had paid for. Mimic unlike the others was silent for another reason; this was where L had been keeping Backup... was he still here? She cast a glance at L.

"If you are all done staring I suggest we enter. Before we attract unnecessary attention." He droned dragging Light behind him.

"Any unnecessary attention would be caused by the chains." Light pointed out but was ignored by everyone but Misa, who was staring lovingly at him. Mimic felt the chain pull and realised Misa was walking inside leaving her no choice but to follow. The hallways were clear of rubble and building supplies, unlike the last time Mimic had been here. "This is the security measures, eye scanners and metal detectors, accompanied by camera's; there, there and there." L supplied as he walked ahead. "For today they have been deactivated as I know you are all supposed to be here. The building itself is able to comfortably accommodate up to sixty people, so if any of you require to you can stay here and of course myself, Light, Misa and Mimic will be staying here." Upon hearing this Misa jumped up and down.

"Oh Ryuzaki can Misa Misa please have the thirteenth floor." she whined causing Mimic to smile evilly and cast a glance at Cassey who shook her head. L nodded.

"Misa can have whichever floor she would like other than the second which is for general taskforce use and the fourteenth which is reserved for myself and Light." he informed.

Mimic grinned "You know Misa, I once watched an excellent horror film that was situated around the thirteenth floor." Misa just beamed back at her.

"Misty doesn't scare Misa Misa." she stated proudly. Mimic rolled her eyes, yeah but she was sure the serial killer in the basement could.

"It's Mimic, Misa. Misty is an alias." she informed the blonde who pouted.

"Yeah but so is Mimic. But whatever."

"Hey L how come we have the fourteenth floor?" Light questioned. Mimic smiled she already knew the answer, L was a stickler for codes and the number fourteen is code for L.

L however answered "Because that is where all my sweets are stored. Now, this is the elevator, it can safely transport twenty people at a time so we are safe to use it all together." Mimic frowned, she didn't trust elevators but if she was going to live on the thirteenth floor she'd have to get use to them. "Second floor as I have already stated is for the general use of the taskforce. If by any chance there is a power shortage there a stairs further along this corridor. Now all the floors are available to you except the basement, which I must stress is coded and under high security, only myself and Watari can access it." The taskforce nodded. "While on the subject of security all the floors have surveillance camera's in them for obvious reasons." he finished just as the elevator came to a halt and opened up to reveal the large second floors main hub.

"Wow, this is booring. Can we go to our floor Misty?" Misa questioned obnoxiously. Mimic glared at her.

"It's Mimic and no. Please be quiet for approximately three hours and then I will gladly go to our floor." Misa pouted.

"But Misty is better." Cassey smiled a placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I know." she mutters, feigning upset. Mimic rolled her eyes.

"Trust me Misa, once you know why I wish to stay here for a few hours you'll be thankful and regardless of your opinion it is still Mimic."

Misa nodded and after about half an hour of silence as the taskforce worked she let out a sigh. "SO why Mimic?" she questioned not really caring. Mimic was just watching the screens ahead of them intently, understanding she wouldn't answer Misa turned to the others. "Is anyone going to answer me?" she sighed. Light looked up and shrugged.

"To be honest I would like to know also." he voiced causing L to look at him, damn he knew that asking about personal things would cause L to suspect him more. "Stop looking at me like that L, it is basic curiosity." he defended.

L nodded and hid a smile. "Mimic is called such because at one point in time she was set to be the next L." he informed them turning back to his work "She also has a natural skill for mimicry." he added.

Misa stared at Mimic "So... she's your Mimic?" she questioned tilting her head confused. "But she doesn't look or sound anything like you." Mimic who was still watching the screens snorted and supressed a laugh. Cassey rolled her eyes, when something occurred to her.

"I have never heard Mimic actually mimic anything, but you just said she has a natural talent for it." Cassey was now also confused. L nodded with a lollipop in his mouth, removing it he replied.

"True she doesn't mimic things often now, though when she was younger she would always be mimicking bird calls and people. In fact it is one of the reasons she was given Mimic as an alias." again Mimic snorted but couldn't hold back the cold laugh that broke through, she had managed to get the information she needed in less time than expected and abruptly stood, smirking she let out a small tweeting noise, similar to a small bird.

"There. Now L I would appreciate it if you did not give information about me away and furthermore." she took a step towards him. "You know full well that my name has nothing to do with my capabilities to mimic sounds. and it is insulting that you would portray it as such!" she growled before turning and heading towards the elevator. "Come along Misa." she grumbled tugging the chain. Misa kept quiet until the elevator doors shut.

"Misa Misa would like to say sorry, she understands that some things should stay in the past. She also has things she would not like to share." she muttered hanging her head. Mimic paused and her gaze softened, she knew that Misa was referring to her parents tragic death.

"I am not mad at you. I am mad at L." She thought about clarifying but decided against it. "Anyway I will now tell you why I wished to stay in the main hub for so long. I was in fact seeing how long the camera's last on each floor before switching, as I am sure you will agree the prospect of bathing in front of the taskforce is not at all appealing." Misa nodded. "So now I know when the camera's will be in our bathroom and when it is safe to bathe or not." Mimic concluded. Misa smiled happily, at least she didn't have to worry about others seeing her in the shower now. The elevator doors opened with a ping and they stepped out into the furnished apartment, Mimic smiled this was a lot better than her apartment next to Cassey. "Coffee?" she questioned heading straight for the kitchen dragging Misa in tow.

"No, Misa Misa is fine, but thank you." she smiled and couldn't help staring as Mimic added six sugar cubes to her drink, Mimic noticed and laughed. She couldn't help but be reminded of Cassey's reaction when they first had coffee together and began seeing that they both were similar, perhaps if she can be friends with Cassey she could be friends with Misa... Though Misa was considerably more annoying she could get used to it. What bothered her more was that this blonde girl next to her was once the second Kira, even if she doesn't remember it.


	31. Chapter 31

L sighed, he had no way to prove Light and Misa were the Kira's and it was really depressing him, to top it off he had to chaperone their date later. Great. He lifted his phone up and called Watari "Yes, bring several pieces of cake up please." he sighed again and continued sifting through his files. This Kira was different he was sure of it, the victims are small time criminals similar to the kind that the second Kira killed. He lifted his thumb to his lip, he should consult Light and Mimic about this, he cast a glance at Light next to him. He was no longer Kira, L knew that much however he would be keeping him close just in case his memories returned. "Light? Mimic? I would like your opinion on Kira." he muttered earning an irritated sigh from Mimic. Light ignored her and answered.

"I would have to say that how Kira is killing now is vastly different from before... in fact I would find it hard to believe they are the same person." Light concluded earning a nod from L.

"My thoughts exactly and you Mimic." L continued earning a cold glare from the woman.

"L I will not inflate your idiotic ego anymore than Light has, you already know that this Kira is different from the original so there is no point in asking." she snapped. Misa stared between the two she knew Mimic did not like Ryuzaki but she hadn't heard anyone ever speak against him like that, at the same time Cassey sighed; she had hoped that Mimic had put whatever bothered her about L so much behind her, evidently she was wrong.

L frowned to himself, it would appear Mimic is still upset about him bringing up the past. He couldn't understand why, it wasn't like he had recalled any of her old friends... though he doubted that mattered considering one her closest was being kept in the basement at the the moment... he began gnawing his thumb and re directed his attention to the files in front of him.

Across the room Misa looked up at the clock. "Ah Mimic! You said we should go get ready now." she cried pointing to the time, Mimic glanced up and nodded before turning to Cassey.

"Do you want to come with us?" she inquired earning a nod from her friend before all three walked to the elevator.

* * *

After the elevator began it's ascension the taskforce exchanged glances "Well that's not unusual or suspicious whatsoever." Light remarked sarcastically. L turned to him.

"Actual Light that is true, it is not uncommon for women to spend time together. In fact I believe it is considered normal for them to try on clothes and make up together." L remarked and Light face palmed.

"Ryuzaki what do women do most when together?" he questioned as though to a child, no answer. Light sighed "They talk, Ryuzaki, about people and considering Mimic isn't happy with you they will definitely be talking about you." Matsuda laughed in the background and whispered something to Aizawa who chuckled lightly before regaining composure.

"Light is forgetting Mimic is one of the most intelligent detectives alive, second to me. I highly doubt she would talk about someone when they have the capability to listen and watch their actions through a remote camera system that spans the whole building." Light shrugged.

"Whatever makes you feel better Ryuzaki." he laughed and continued working. L glared at him before returning to his own work, if he thought that obvious ploy would work on him he was wrong, he is not so insecure to spy on his colleagues.

* * *

However in the elevator. "Misty! Would you just spill the whole story as to why you don't like L?" Cassey complained and before Mimic could protest she continued. "For one you have been acting more childish since you've been in this building, using every chance you get to annoy or insult him and I know that it isn't just because he said you can mimic things."

Misa nodded "Yeah Misty why are you so mean to Ryuzaki?"

Mimic sighed and glanced at one of the camera's, she knew that currently the taskforce's main monitor would be displaying the fourteenth floor, stepping out of the elevator she calculated that it would take an hour and twenty six minutes before the camera's reached their floor again. She nodded "Fine, but first it is Mimic." she corrected.

Misa shook her head and smiled cheekily "Only in taskforce hours, when you are working on the Kira case. Isn't that right Cassey?" Cassey nodded her approval. "Now spill!" Misa demanded happily leading the way to her closet.

"Okay." Mimic closed her eyes. "I suppose I'll have to start from the beginning for Misa. I am an orphan, at a young age I was selected for my abnormal intelligence to attend Whammy's home for gifted children. For a while it seemed nice and I made three close friends ; Backup, Alternate and Copy, of course there were others such as Duplicate and Xerox but I didn't really speak to them, in total their were eighteen of us. Our purpose was not made clear until a year later when the three smartest students met with L. Alternate and Backup were two of them and I believe Emulate also went with them, anyway it was then that we were told we were nothing but replacements for L if he were to die. Alternate, being first strived to match his intelligence and studied more and more while Backup began copying L's appearance... basically the competition to become the next L began and we could not cope..." Mimic paused remembering the dehumanising prospect of being a replacement and realising they would never have their own lives. Cassey and Misa exchanged glances suddenly forgetting why they had pressured Mimic into revealing this. Mimic began speaking again "Alternate was the first to fall; he killed himself four years later. Backup was distraught... he kept saying he knew and he could have saved him, I suppose that makes sense now. I believe Alternate's death was the final nail in our generations coffin, Backup began recruiting people to leave, he refused to stay somewhere where all he was is a backup... he asked me to go with him first, I told him no. I wasn't ready to abandon all faith in L, it was only when Copy, my closest friend, died I began to really question him. She had been ill for a while, it was obvious but it seemed that as long as she produced results L or any of his subordinates didn't care." Mimics eyes flashed with anger "They tried to hide her death from me, I didn't get to say goodbye. They told me she ran, like Backup and the others... eventually the others either left or also killed themselves, I was all that was left... so, I also ran, but I could not deny that the justice system needed help and since then I have aided in numerous investigations, though no one would know." Mimic thought about adding the fact that Backup was being kept in a small room beneath them but decided it would probably scare the two women in front of her.

"Oh Misty that's so sad!" Misa exclaimed enveloping her in a hug. "No wonder you don't like Ryuzaki!" Cassey nodded and remained silent, thinking, she guessed Mimic had left something out but she wouldn't press her about it, not now.


	32. Chapter 32

L sat opposite Mimic eating cake. Misa sighed in annoyance. "This has got o be the lamest date I have ever been on."

L was about to respond when Mimic cut in. "Ah, we are sorry Misa I would ask you to pretend as though we're not here but that would be rather difficult to do..." Mimic finished lamely. Misa nodded, understanding.

"Misa Misa knows, she is not mad at Mimic but Ryuzaki. It is his fault that you both are chained to us!" she accused. L sighed.

"Actual Mimic came to the same conclusions as I in regards to this plan." he droned, Misa ignored him.

"Can't you stop it with your creepy hobby." she grumbled. L blinked.

"Are you going to finish that cake?" he inquired. Misa immediately took offence.

"No! Cake makes you fat, I'm not going to eat any." she exclaimed shrilly causing Mimic to flinch. L looked at her indignantly.

"Actually I find you do not gain weight if you burn the calories by using your brain." L replied as Mimic shook her head, Misa once again took offence.

"Are you calling me stupid?" she paused before smiling "How about I give you the cake if you and Mimic leave us alone for the rest of our date. Mimic laughed, if you blackmail L always use sugary confectioneries, Misa was doing it right. L waved his hand dismissively.

"Even if we were to leave you alone, we would still be watching on the surveillance camera's." he pointed out. Misa ground her teeth.

"Then we'll switch off the light!" she exclaimed. Mimic shook her head.

"We have infra red too." she pointed out, Misa responded with a deflated sigh. L decided that now would be a perfect time to claim Misa's unwanted cake.

"Last chance for cake." he remarked stepping onto the table to retrieve it. Mimic frowned at him.

"What would Watari say if he saw you standing on a table." L smiled before eating the cake.

"Odds are he was watching on the surveillance and is already aware." he replied boredly taking a bite of cake. Light shook his head.

"What is wrong with you? I thought moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira but since we've been here you haven't seemed all that motivated, you or Mimic for that matter." he finished. L nodded slightly.

"Not motivated?... I suppose you're right, actually I am depressed, though I can not speak for Mimic." L mumbled. Light shifted to look at him better.

"Depressed? What for?"

L took another bite of cake before answering. "Well... truthfully all this time I have thought you were Kira and my entire case was based on that. I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although saying that I am still suspicious of you." he lifted his wrist to clearly show the handcuffs. "Hence these. We also know that Kira can control peoples actions, which means it's highly likely he was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I assume that you and Misa were being controlled by him, then everything we have witnessed so far would make a lot more sense." Light leaned forward.

"If that's what you think then Misa and I were both Kira during the time we were being controlled right." L glanced at him.

"Yes, I don't think I was wrong about that. If what I believe is correct than at the time you were confined you were Kira. I find it hard to believe that it was coincidence the killings stopped for a brief rime during your confinement. If this is the case then after the two weeks when criminals once again began dying, you were no longer Kira. Based on that fact I can conclude Kira's power must pass from person to person, in other words even if we do apprehend the current Kira the odds are the power will just pass on again... most depressing." he finished, Mimic blinked she hadn't considered Kira's power was passed on and she had to admit it did make sense, great now she was beginning to feel more depressed than before, still she would keep the possibility of shinigami in mind and if L let her discuss if Backup had discovered anything about shinigami passing powers on during his investigations...

Light nodded he understood the difficulty in capturing someone who can pass their powers on but they had to try. "Ryuzaki. At this point we have no way to tell for sure if your theory is correct, so... cheer up, would you." he remarked.

L looked at him "Cheer up? no I'm sorry I can't, it's probably best if I stop trying so hard. Chasing someone who can't be caught is futile..." he sighed, Light ground his teeth together and stood up.

"Ryuzaki." L turned to look at him and met Light's fist front on, effectively sending him sprawling backwards. "If that's the case then what's the point of us being here? what about Misa and me why did we have to go through that?! well?" Mimic watched the scene interestedly, ignoring Misa who was complaining about a piece of cake stuck to her foot. She noticed L shift his position and guessed he was about to kick Light, she should probably intervene before either of them kill the other, though when people fight their true feelings are much clearer to read. Her decision was cut short by L kicking Light and sending both of them flying onto the couch opposite, yeah she had to intervene.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" she declared stepping in between them. "Look at you both. Fighting like children." Both of them opened their mouths to protest but Mimic held up a hand to cut them off. "I don not want to hear it! L, I understand that you are depress, honestly I am too. Catching Kira will be difficult but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try, it is a challenge and I for one accept it. And you, Light." she began turning her stare to the younger of the two. "You should be on a date with Misa, and all you have done is cause her distress! You should apologise for your behaviour tonight. Secondly I know L can be testing, and personally I wouldn't mind if you broke his face however I also know that he is the best person to catch Kira and I doubt he would be so willing if he had to eat his sweets through a straw." Light nodded hurriedly and apologised to Misa, one thought crossed his mind Mimic is scary when angry.


	33. Chapter 33

Light stared at his computer screen. There was a pattern! and with L and Mimic both acting strange he was the first to notice, he couldn't hold back the smirk. "Hey L, if you aren't too depressed come look at this, you too Mimic." L glanced up and rolled his chair over to him, Mimic frowned to herself and stood up. "Are you guys still too depressed." he asked smugly.

"Interesting, Light you seem to have found the pattern involving the deaths proving valuable to the Yotsuba company." Mimic muttered before turning to sit back down. the whole taskforce turned to her and Light frowned.

"You Knew?" Mimic nodded. "And you didn't think to share it with anyone?!" he asked exasperated. Mimic looked around at the taskforce, she supposed she should have informed them of her discovery.

"I apologise I do not tend to work with others, though I will try to bear it in mind." she apologised before turning to a file in front of her. L sighed now he was third to find something out, he really needs to get a grip.

"Mimic since you have already discovered this I assume you have already deduced something." L droned deciding to focus. Mimic nodded again and pulled a thoughtful face.

"I suppose I will share my thoughts if-" she began but was cut off by Light.

"There's an IF! We are trying to catch Kira, we are supposed to be a team, and you say IF!" he practically shouted until Mimic shot him a cold look, effectively silencing him, that look was scary.

"Will you please be silent Light!" she snapped causing Misa to hit her.

"Don't speak to Light that way, and Misa Misa thinks he has a point. You have not spoken in two days you should be working with Ryuzaki and Light!" everyone stared, that was the most sense Misa had ever spoken, Mimic blinked slowly and sighed.

"If I had been allowed to finish my sentence... IF L would let me speak with Backup, I have a few questions I would like ask him." L shifted uncomfortably.

"The odds that Mimic wishes to discuss shinigami with Backup is 78% and that being the case I am inclined to deny your request as I have already told you to drop it, however your view on this would be interesting so... I suppose my hands are tied so to speak, Watari will organise it for tomorrow." he finished earning a smile from Mimic.

"Thank you L. Now, as we can see from Lights, very organised, graph is that recent deaths seem to be a cover up for the Yotsuba organisations growth, implying that this new Kira is probably someone high up in that specific organisation." Light coughed.

"Though I agree with that premise, as it would be doubtful that someone outside the Yotsuba group would wish it's growth, since these deaths all appear to be accidental we have no way to prove it is Kira." Mimic and L nodded.

"However it is looking increasingly likely, considering we know that Kira can kill with varying methods." L muttered earning a nod from the other two. The chief stepped forward holding some files.

"If we focus on the times of death we notice that they all focus around the weekend." he supplied, as L picked up the files from him and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Bearing that in mind I suppose it is probable that this Kira is working with or is one of the heads of Yotsuba, if this information is correct all the CEO's meet every Friday to discuss business..."

"So it is at this time they decide who to kill?" Matsuda questioned. L nodded, he thought that much was obvious.

"Matsuda could you please bring me some coffee." L responded.

"Oh, sure." Matsuda sighed and gathered up the coffee mugs earning a sympathetic look from his sister. Cassey shot a glare at L who seemed unaffected.

"So Ryuzaki what is our plan?" she questioned. But before L could respond Chief Yagami's phone rang.

"Hello?... What?!... I see... Very well we will decide immediately." he hung up the phone just as Matsuda returned "That was the Captain, he says we are to stop work on the Kira case immediately or we'll lose our jobs..."

Ryuzaki nodded "I had expected as much it would appear that Kira is now blackmailing people... But do not worry you have all helped plenty I will be more than happy to resume on my own." he responded to the news coolly.

Mimic laughed "L please, myself, Cassey, Mimic and Light all will be sticking around... though the latter two doesn't have much choice..." she held up her wrist and glanced at the chain. "Besides we don't work for the ICPO so we are free to do this." she earned a nod from Cassey. L nodded.

"Thank you." he turned to the taskforce "See it would appear I will not be working on my own anyway, so please feel free to take your leave." The Chief shook his head.

"When we joined you asked us if we were willing to risk our lives and now because our jobs are in danger you think we will leave. L I can only speak for myself but I will gladly stand with you." The Chiefs speech earned a nod from Matsuda.

"Yeah I'm not going anywhere either!" he exclaimed receiving a hug from his sister. Mogi also nodded his acceptance. L set his gaze on Aizawa who was still to respond, he looked caught between two paths and was unsure.

"Aizawa please, I understand you have a family, no one will think less of you for leaving now." L told him in his monotonous voice. Aizawa stared at him.

"The chief has a family too..." he started but Matsuda cut him off.

"You situation is completely different." he yelled.

"Is it? I just don't know if my family could cope..." he was once again cut off by Watari's voice over the intercom.

"Ryuzaki, I believe you had an account opened for a situation such as this." L glared at the monitor.

"Yes thank you Watari." he dismissed as the taskforce glared at him.

"You were testing us?" Aizawa muttered "Well, I suppose if I couldn't decide before I can now. Goodbye Ryuzaki."

"Farewell Aizawa." he replied causing him to spin around.

"And before I go I would like to say that you have always annoyed me, especially how you have to have the last word!" he yelled before slamming the door. L smiled faintly.

"That is a shame I always liked you." he whispered causing Mimic to hit him.

"Silence." she hissed clearly annoyed. L was always using people, he could never give a straight answer. Cassey shook her head.

"L that was mean." she scolded. L shrugged, he did not particularly care if he she perceived him as mean, Aizawa hesitated, in a life or death situation he would have been useless and L does not need useless people on his taskforce.

"Any way we require a plan." Mimic began attempting to sweep the previous incident under the rug. L nodded and began to explain his forming plan, they would require help and he knew just who to call in.


	34. Chapter 34

"Have you contacted Weddy and Aiber, Watari?" L queried over the inter com. Most of the taskforce had left for the day and Light was asleep next to him, Misa and Mimic had retired to their room because Misa had complained she didn't want to end up looking like L to which Mimic concluded it would be scary to see Misa looking like L.

"Yes Sir I have arranged for them to arrive shortly after Mimics meeting with Beyond. Is there anything else?" Watari reported over the monitor.

L chewed his thumb "I would appreciate some strawberry cheesecake, other than that however no."

"Of course, Sir."

* * *

Mimic glanced at the sleeping Misa, for once she couldn't sleep. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed it was four am and she still couldn't sleep, even when she had nightmares she still slept. She picked up her laptop once again and resumed her work, at least L had allowed her to question Backup again; she needed to know if a shinigami could pass the power to more than one person and considering Backup was practically a shinigami, or as close as she would probably get to one and considering the folklores didn't mention it, he was her best bet; his peculiar ability to obsess would mean he wouldn't have left any stone unturned when he researched his eyes. She sighed again and began hacking L, if she couldn't sleep she may as well have a conversation.

* * *

L looked up at his computer from the strawberry cheesecake, someone was hacking him. He was about to press the alert button but stopped as a word document opened.

_Hi L, sorry to panic you but I am sort of chained to a sleeping Misa and I can't sleep so you will have to humour me._

L frowned at the message. He had figured it was Mimic by now and was confused. He began typing back. _Are you suffering from nightmares again? _

_No. It appears to me that your insomnia is contagious, I blame you._

L smiled. _You blame me for everything. And insomnia is not contagious it is caused by a troubled mind._

_You are no fun! I can't sleep and you are talking sense! This is not a time for common sense panda!_

_It would seem lack of sleep does not compliment your mind set. If you would like Watari has a stash of sleeping pills he thinks I don't know about. _L typed back.

_Is that not just whitewashing the problem. If I wish to resume my sleeping pattern would it not be easier to discover what is troubling my mind and fix it?_

L frowned he supposed that would also work but the kind of things that kept him awake were best left whitewashed in his opinion. _Very well, then what is troubling you? _L waited for her response. _Mimic?_

_Sorry L, I suppose I will just take those sleeping pills after all. I can think of worse colours than white. _

L nodded to himself and called Watari. "Mimic is having problems sleeping please supply her with some sleeping medication... Thank you."

_He is on his way._

* * *

Mimic smiled to herself five in the morning and she could finally get some sleep, she could almost thank L. Almost she still could not forgive him for all he had done, but he was more tolerable at least, maybe she could be his successor. Her eyes widened at her thoughts "You will never put yourself through that again!" she scolded herself out loud, she must be overtired. Some sleep and she will resume barely tolerating L's existence. Watari opened the door.

"I believe you are having problems sleeping." He offered her a small crumb of a pill. "It may not look like much but you still have work tomorrow and at seven I have organised for you to talk with Beyond besides a full pill would knock you out for nearly twenty four hours." he informed her upon noticing her dubious expression.

Mimic nodded "Thank you Watari. I am sorry to inconvenience you." The old man chuckled.

"It is ok Mimic, I am usually up at this time with L anyway. Well goodnight." he finished before leaving the room.

Mimic swallowed the pill whole, while considering what was troubling her. Was it that she now doubted her decision to not become L's successor, or was it the fact she knew she was close to the truth with the shinigami thing but no one would listen to here and L would shush her every time she mentioned it. She yawned and closed her eyes she would figure it out tomorrow.


	35. Chapter 35

*poke...poke* Mimic swatted the offender away and rolled over. "Five more minutes.." she mumbled rolling over.

"Mimic said five minutes, five minutes ago. Misa Misa is bored and Watari said if Misa Misa doesn't wake Mimic up... then he will send B up here instead of you going to visit him!" she declared causing Mimic to open one eye.

"Don't be ridiculous Misa, Backup is a serial killer he wouldn't be allowed out of his cell." she groaned. Misa sighed exasperated and resumed poking.

"Wake up! Or... or... I will get Ryuzaki to get you up." she threatened. Mimic sighed and sat up.

"Fine, fine. I'm up." she glanced at the clock on the wall, half six. "Misa just so you are aware you will be chained to Cassey for the duration of my meeting with Backup." Misa pulled a face.

"Why can't I meet him too?" she questioned earning a stare from Mimic.

"Misa... he is a serial killer. He would kill you." she stated slowly. Misa opened her mouth to object but closed it again and smiled, nodding.

* * *

"Are you ready Mimic?" Watari inquired in the main hub. Mimic nodded. "Excellent, please follow me. Though I will assume you already know how to get to the lower floors from your visit with Ryuzaki."

"Of course, it is merely the matter of passwords. If I knew them I wouldn't have bothered asking permission." she laughed as Watari typed in the code before proceeding to lead her down the very familiar corridors, eventually stopping at the large reinforced door.

"At any time when you wish to leave simply say, I will be watching the footage from a security room down the hall." He informed her before shuffling back down the hall. Mimic smiled, it was time to see exactly how much Backup knew about the shinigami. She opened the door.

"Why Mimic, it is good to see you again. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me again." B cackled his welcome. Mimic smiled and shut the door.

"Well, it is hard to forget about someone when your living in the same building as them." she replied coolly. B's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" he queried looking confused. Mimic started laughing, Backup confused was a rare sight.

"Yes, the whole Kira taskforce is working in this building. However that is not what I am here to question you about." B scoffed.

"Always with the questions, never for a friendly visit." he grumbled before regaining composure. "Very well ask away." Mimic smiled and nodded.

"B, can shinigami..." she paused toying with the wording of her question before continuing. "Can shinigami pass their abilities onto more than one person?" B tilted his head.

"At the same time?... I am unsure it has never been documented... however it is more than possible for a shinigami to pass it's powers to different people in a row, I am assuming that is the answer you were hoping for." he said noticing Mimics expression.

"Yes, if that is the case then we know that the first two Kira's would have had separate shinigami, and the current only has one of them." she sighed. "The only problem is L refuses too acknowledge the possibility of shinigami existing, let alone being involved." B nodded.

"He always told us to never rule anything out. Personally I am on your side, shinigami exist or I wouldn't have these eyes." B's sane demeanour slipped as a grin replaced his serious expression. "You know why though don't you?" Mimic shook her head. "Lawli is terrified of things he can't control!" B started laughing "The great detective L is afraid of shinigami." his laugh quickly became a cackle. Mimic pondered what Backup had told her, it made sense, L did scream when the second Kira mentioned shinigami...

"Being afraid is a terrible reason not to consider a theory." Mimic muttered. As B's laugh eventual calmed down.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" he queried, trying to stop the laugh from returning. Mimic thought for a moment.

"Actually, I need your opinion on something else." B leant his head on his hand.

"Go on." Mimic wrinkled her nose.

"You sound creepy when you do that." she commented causing B to feign mock hurt. "Well... L had asked me to become his successor." She glanced up and saw rage flicker behind Backups eyes. "I said no." she added quickly and the rage was extinguished by confusion.

"I do not see a question here." he commented boredly. Mimic frowned.

"Was it the right decision?" she whispered. B froze, he could say yes, that L didn't deserve a successor and should die along with his stupid title but he knew Mimic hadn't asked him for a biased opinion, she could of asked any of the buffoons working on the taskforce for that.

"You know I can not answer that question... but Mimic, you were the only one of us that strived against the... uneasy outlook, shall we say." he smiled and paused. "You didn't end up like me or... A, and that is something in itself. You don't need L's title, but it is up to you if you want it." he finished looking at her uneasily, that was the right answer to give but he couldn't help the anger that swelled in his stomach once he had uttered it. Mimic stared at him slightly disbelievingly, when did Backup get so... sane?

Mimic smiled at him, she knew that would have been difficult for him to say. "Thank you, B. Really..." she glanced up at a camera "Okay Watari you can let me out now." she smiled at B again.

"Do you think he'll let me out if I try that?" B smirked and turned to a camera "Hey Whammy let me out will you?" he waved his arm above his head causing Mimic to laugh.

"Nice try, B." she commented as Watari opened the door for her. "I'll try and visit again." she added as the door closed. B frowned to himself alone as trying to prevent the anger from surfacing, but with no one around he had no reason to do so.

"I hate L." he growled turning and punching the wall. He lifted his bruising knuckles to his eyes and inspected them, he would get out and he would kill Kira before L got the chance. A grin twisted his features, and Mimic will be the one to let him out.


	36. Chapter 36

Mimic held her wrist up as Watari re-attached the handcuff. "Thanks Watari." The man nodded before taking his leave.

"So Mimic, Misa Misa wants to know how it went?" Mimic cast a glance at the other end of her handcuff which was once again connected to Misa.

"Yes, do enlighten us." L added not attempting to hide the fact he did not care as he resumed typing up a report and drinking his sweetened coffee.

"Well, if I take what B said to be true, there are two shinigami somewhere. However currently only one of them is actively working with Kira for some reason." She explained, ignoring an irritated sigh from L's direction. "Also, L doesn't wish to acknowledge my ideas because he is afraid of the Shinigami." she added with a smirk.

"Mimic, it is quite childish to insult someone because they do not do what you wish." L replied from across the room causing Mimics smile to widen.

"That wasn't an insult it was the truth. Or need I remind everyone how you screamed at the second Kira's mention of shinigami." she quipped raising an eyebrow. L coughed awkwardly and scratched his foot.

"Considering you already have..." A small smirk slipped onto his face. "If Mimic wishes to pursue the idea of shinigami then I will be forced to request she accept my previous proposal." Mimic tilted her head, previous proposal? However before she could question Matsuda, Cassey and Misa all jumped up and exclaimed.

"He proposed?!" Mimic literally face palmed while L decided to correct them.

"I was actually referring to my proposal to Mimic regarding my death." L stated. The three offenders glanced at each other and sheepishly muttered apologies for interrupting and sat back down.

"You're death?" Light questioned from beside L.

"Yes, if I am to die during this investigation. Which seems highly probable, around 87%, then I would like Mimic to take over. However if she refuses again she must drop all her ideas about shinigami and I will have to find someone else to take over." Mimic shifted uncomfortably, she still had no idea if she wanted to be the next L, Backups words had calmed her down but he hadn't exactly given her an answer.

"Am I allowed time to consider?" she queried. Earning a nod from L.

"However for as long as you do not give me an answer the preposterous idea of shinigami will remain unmentioned." Mimic nodded an acceptance before glancing at the two people sat at the table and immediately recognised them as Weddy and Aiber; a thief and a con-man who had previously acted as a pair of eyes on the streets during some of her previous cases.

"Err, L why are Weddy and Aiber here?" she asked sitting next to Misa and opening her laptop. L looked up surprised.

"I was unaware you were acquainted... From this point on they will be working with us on the Kira case, Weddy has already placed numerous recording devices in and around the Yotsuba building whereas Aiber will be infiltrating the corporation... out of curiosity how do you know each other?" Mimic shrugged.

"Can never have to many eyes on the inside." she muttered not looking up from her laptop. L nodded.

"Indeed." he agreed. While the rest of the taskforce exchanged confused glances, on the inside? as in criminals... they were working with criminals?! As realisation hit the Chief stood and cleared his throat.

"Ryuzaki is it wise to be working with them?" L cast a glance up from his work, seeing this the Chief began elaborating "I mean they are criminals, are they really trustworthy?" L sighed and saved whatever he was working on.

"Mr Yagami, please consider that Kira originally targeted criminals so it is in their best interest to work with us. Also Weddy and Aiber have aided me in numerous cases and have never failed me." Aiber chuckled at that.

"Yeah besides no one can beat L when it comes to price." he added causing Weddy to roll her eyes.

"Money is not the only thing in the world, Aiber." she comments.

"Says the thief." Aiber mutters his response and they both start glaring at each other. However at this point Cassey decides to stand.

"If we are working with criminals now anyway why don't we bring Backup, or Beyond whatever he's called, in. Mimic told me he is as smart as you L, so I bet he could be really helpful." she exclaimed enthusiastically. Light sighed irritably.

"That is enough. I can work with thieves but not a serial killer, I think there is a difference." He commented dryly mentally adding, yeah at least you won't be murdered in your sleep by some creep. Mimic frowned.

"I am not saying we should allow Backup to roam freely but today he was acting... well sane." Mimic input trying to defend Cassey. This time L sighed irritably.

"I am in agreeance with Light. I will not allow a murderer to work alongside us." Mimic burst into laughter at L's dismissal.

"You let Light onto the team, during the time when he was Kira, so effectively he was a murderer." she pointed out. Light spun round and glared at her.

"Excuse me? I am not Kira. And don't you dare say 'not anymore' or anything along those lines because it is impossible. How would I not remember?!" He ranted.

"Easy, you gave up knowledge of the actions and the power you had to carry them out so in essence we would find you innocent of the crime." she replied. Light's glare intensified.

"Just because your best friend is that homicidal freak does not mean everyone else is." he growled, ignoring a Misa who was now crying at the sight of her boyfriend and, whom she considered, her best friend. Mimic however could not ignore Misa's crying, namely because she was sat next to her and she was really loud. Casting one last death glare at Light she picked up her laptop and began leading Misa to the elevator, closely followed by Cassey who did not want to be left alone with the angered taskforce.


	37. Chapter 37

The three women sat in silence, bar Misa's occasional sniffle. "Misa Misa just doesn't see why you can't get along." she mumbled shortly followed by more quiet sobbing. Mimic rolled her eyes.

"I don't know who your referring to, I get along with everyone." she stated crossing her arms, causing Cassey to burst out laughing.

"Yeah and secretly I am L. The crazy insomniac downstairs is an illusion." she muttered rolling her eyes. Mimic scoffed.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." she grumbled as Misa sniffled again. Mimic sighed "Misa, I assure you that I don't take many things personally and Light and Ryuzaki making petty comments about murderers isn't going to make me start now."

"But you looked really angry." she muttered in response.

"Well yes, but..." she paused and thought for a second "Misa, Backup is my only living childhood friend and Cassey is my current friend. Naturally when Light dismissed Cassey's idea so casually I would try and defend her similarly when L and Light insulted Backup I would try and defend him. Despite the fact I know he is a murderer and mentally... unhinged." glancing at Misa to check if she understood. "However I understand completely why L and Light objected so vehemently and so I do not hold it against them." she finished.

* * *

Downstairs the taskforce were also in silence. "I can't believe you allow her in the taskforce, she is almost as dysfunctional as that murderer friend of hers." Light laughed becoming bored by the silence. L glared at his computer screen and continued working, Mimic may be emotional but she is a skilled detective and she could outsmart Light any day of the week, he was sure of that. Light opened his mouth to continue but L cut him off.

"I believe we have made enough progress for today, you are all dismissed. I suggest you take this time to rest." He drones earning nods from the taskforce, who began to collect their things. As the last of them left Light glanced at L.

"So you think this is my fault?" he questioned.

"Light you are imagining things, I have never indicated such a belief." L replied without looking up from his computer.

"You don't have to, and if you are so concerned over the disagreement then go speak with them." he shifted to look directly at L. "Besides Mimic always argues with people." L stared at him.

"You are relatively calm considering how you acted during the disagreement." L stated causing Light to laugh.

"L I know people don't disagree with you often so arguments must be pretty strange but that's just how they work. You argue with people and then work past it." Light explained, smiling. L nodded and stood up.

"Then I suppose we should talk with them, further more if I were you I would consider apologising to Miss Amane aswell." L muttered leading the way.

"Eh? Why?" Light questioned dumbfounded.

"She was rather upset earlier, or had you failed to notice." Light looked down.

"Ah, I suppose you are right." he muttered

"Of course I am. I am always right." L chuckled before knocking on the door.

* * *

*Knock, Knock, Knock* "Mimic."

The three women exchanged glances. "Come on Misa." Mimic muttered, standing to answer the door.

*Knock, Knock, Knock* "Mimic."

"Yes, what is it L?" Mimic answered before he could knock again.

"Ah, Light was informing me the basic principle of arguments is to move on, afterwards." he explained. "Also Light wanted to apologise to Misa." he added. Misa jumped up and down.

"Yay! Light cares about Misa Misa." she exclaimed charging past Mimic and hugging Light.

"Uh yeah." Light muttered unenthusiastically trying to pry Misa off his arm.

"Oh and Miss Cassey, the rest of the taskforce has left for the day, you are also welcome to leave at any time you wish." L informed ignoring Lights pleading gestures at the other end of his chain. Cassey nodded and continued drinking her coffee, making no movement to leave. Mimic decided to take her chance to speak.

"By moving on, I assume you mean we all apologize and forget about it . Because if so you are yet to apologize and as the instigator of this apology I think you should go first." She smirked knowing L hated apologizing. L shifted uncomfortably.

"Very well... I suppose... I am sorry." he murmured. Mimic laughed evilly and clapped her hands.

"Ha, well I suppose we are sorry too." she replied smiling. "Now shall we resume with catching Kira, just because the taskforce have the day of doesn't mean you two do." she continued prying Misa from Light. L nodded an acceptance.

"Shouldn't Light apologize to?" Cassey cut in. Light stepped forward.

"I am sorry for any offence and upset I have caused you three." he declared smiling broadly, causing Cassey and Mimic to frown.

"Sincere." Mimic muttered earning a small laugh from Cassey and causing Light to glare. "Now to work!" she dramatically declared as she charged off to the main room dragging Misa behind her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry, I know I don't normally do authors notes but I felt like I should apologise for not updating in so long. I just started college and got given four assignments :P not really an excuse I know but I am sorry. Well anyway here is the new chapter :) hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Down below, unaware of the activity above him Beyond began plotting. He could wait for Mimic to visit again but he would have no way to tell her to release him without alerting Whammy or L. He growled under his breath, if only he had actual guards instead of Whammy, the old man never came near him, which gave him little opportunity to manipulate him. "Hey?! Old man?" He snapped out loud, knowing that the camera would convey his message. "I want to help catch Kira." Beyond mumbled, he did not want to do this but saw little choice. He waited to see if the old man would respond when he didn't he sighed. "I know you heard me Quillish, and I would like to tell you that i left something out... about my eyes. It's really quite an interesting notion, although I have never had the pleasure of testing it..." he paused realising he was starting to sound insane.

"Backup, what is it? Or are you merely bored?" Watari called over a speaker, he had to admit he was curious. In the months Backup had been here he had not once wished to speak to him or L.

"You know I hate that name." B grumbled, gritting his teeth to prevent him from shouting. "I said I want to help catch Kira." he repeated louder. "However I have some conditions for this." He smiled innocently to the camera. "I would like to be able to have free roam of the task force building." B listened for a response but the audio connection had been broken. Well at least he is considering it.

* * *

L and Mimic were discussing how to go about proving Kira was part of the company. Light would have also been inputting on this conversation if Misa had not attached herself to him while Cassey was asking her mind numbing questions about her latest film offer. "L you can't just wait around till they kill people again." Mimic grumbled and was about to continue her point when the speaker crackled.

"Pardon the interruption but you asked to be informed if Backup was acting strangely..." Watari trailed off.

L nodded to himself as if he had suspected this would happen "Does he require restraining?"

"No." replied Watari's voice.

"Does he pose a threat to himself?" L asked tilting his head, suddenly confused.

"No... sir, he is claiming to have neglected a piece of information about his eyes. Information that he also claims could be important. He has also expressed a wish to help the investigation and has requested he be allowed free roam of the building." He informed the detective.

Cassey and Mimic exchanged glances, it was unnerving how there was an argument about this exact thing earlier but it wasn't like he could have known that. Mimic suddenly broke eye contact and growled. "I am going to kill him! He kept information from me, that lying..." Light interrupted her before she could continue and probably escalate in language.

"Not to stir up the earlier debate but the answer is no, right L?" He questioned turning his gaze to the end of his wrist where L was connected. Silence, every one turned to him.

"Ryuzaki?" Misa whined, voice tinged with fright. All she knew was that B was an insane killer who L had protected from Kira.

"As I do not believe Backups input to this case considering his eyes I am inclined to say no. However I also know he is intelligent as Miss Cassey argued earlier and that he no longer is exhibiting any major schizophrenic behavior and has not had an outburst since he was brought into our direct custody..." L bit his thumb. "To allow him free roam would be insanity." he added ignoring everyone's confused expressions. "Watari please bring Backup up here and ensure he is correctly restrained." L requested over the monitor. When he turned around to finally meet the stares of the others. "I would like to question him about his intentions."

"You've lost it." Light mumbles in response. "He is a murderer, an insane one at that!"

L smiled "Showing extreme prejudice to criminals? Now that is a very Kira like thing to be doing Light." he chided. Before turning to Mimic, Cassey and Misa. "Any other objections? and need I remind you that I may not necessarily be allowing him onto the team, I am merely curious."

Mimic opened her mouth and closed it like a fish, while Cassey just shook her head... after all she had suggested this earlier. Misa however nodded furiously. "My Light is right you can't let a creepy killer out of a cell! He could kill us all!" she complained causing L to flinch at the obtrusive noise. She opened her mouth to let out another high pitched complaint but was interrupted by a broken chuckle.

"Kya hahaha. Well my reputation precedes me, however I must assure you that my killing days are behind me. After all I lost, right L?" B announced from next to Watari. Misa shrank back at the sight of him. considering he was in a straight jacket that did nothing for his non threatening attempt at an introduction. Light froze at the sight which to him looked like an insane L and had to look back at his chain to make sure he was still attached to him. Mimic still shocked at L letting him out just stared while Cassey laughed.

"Wow he really does look like L. You weren't kidding Mimic." At this Mimic finally snapped out of her frozen state and raised her chin indignantly.

"I am always serious." she declared, causing B to laugh at her.

"Kya haha... what? no one else found that funny?... maybe they just don't know you well enough Mimic." he rambled trying to change the rooms atmosphere.

"Stalker." Mimic muttered causing Cassey to laugh and slightly brake the tension.

"I think that is enough chatter." L interrupted "Now, Backup I believe you expressed a desire to work on this case."

B ground his teeth together "I prefer B." he grumbled before smiling "And yes I had said that. So what is the answer Lawlipop? I know you wouldn't drag me up here if you weren't curious about me." L stiffened at the use of that name.

"B... it's Ryuzaki not... Lawlipop." he stated before continuing. "And as Cassey mentioned earlier, your intellect rivals mine and as you have expressed this desire I think it would be at least best for the investigation to allow your input... however we can not simply allow you to roam free in the building so you will only be allowed in this room and you are not allowed to threaten people on the task force" L finished, even catching B off guard...

"Well... that was easy." he sighed as Watari began unfastening his straight jacket.


End file.
